


搞校花

by Bradley



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我芊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradley/pseuds/Bradley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

那些男生私底下叫他校花，易烊千玺其实是知道的。  
刚开始还不是这样的。刚开学那会儿他在拍戏，大学同学拉了班群，小胡直接微信拉了他进去。他正在着急忙慌地扒拉两口晚饭，冷不丁地被拉进群里还有点懵。群里冷静了一会儿就沸腾了起来，男生们一口一个中戏校草，其中多少真情多少调侃他也懒得去分辨，正好场务叫他上戏，于是发了人畜无害的表情包又发了不多不少的红包搪塞了过去。  
只不过后来不知怎么就变了味道。  
开学那天他没弄头发也没化妆，仰着一张白生生的小脸在一群军训后黑黢黢的男生女生中格外突出。又没带口罩，见了谁都是一副温温柔柔微笑的脸，和传闻中的形象倒是相去甚远。开班会的时候他故意挑了最角落的位置，依旧收揽了一波又一波若有似无的目光。中戏的女生们似乎都心高气傲，坐在教室的另一头叽叽喳喳地攒成一堆，借着扭头讲话拨弄衣服的动作偷偷瞟他一眼。男生们倒是直白的很，进了教室寻找位置时还要和他打个招呼，再光明正大地上下打量，最后定在他的脸上。  
易烊千玺有点不太喜欢这样挑衅的目光，又觉得都是同学应该没有恶意，就往后缩了缩，掏出手机的同时，看到了微信的好友申请。  
一片黑的头像，申请理由填的是“阮绍”。他抬头环视了一眼四周，在一圈被他抓到偷看而迅速扭过头去的男男女女里和一双大大咧咧的眼睛对上。那人凌乱地扎着一个小辫，露出在易烊千玺养刁了的审美看来还算好看的一张脸，也没有任何偷看被抓到的狼狈，大大方方地和易烊千玺对视，甚至还边看着他边舔了一下嘴唇。  
易烊千玺的脸腾地一下烧了起来，慌忙摸出了桌洞里的帽子戴在头上，低下头摆弄手机。绕是这方面迟钝如他，也在那个直白的目光和唇齿动作上体会出了不一样的暗示。  
他胡乱翻了两下手机，鬼使神差地又点开微信，手指点到了那个绿色的长方形里。跳转页面后，在那个全黑的头像下的备注里，填了“中戏同学 阮绍”。

努力拍戏的结果就是，易烊千玺为自己争取到了将近一个月几乎没有任何通告和活动的大学生活。非常的平凡和普通的一个月，每天按部就班地上课下课食堂吃饭回家捏泥。开学那天与阮绍莫名其妙的眼神交流没有了下文，搞得易烊千玺内心暗自唾弃自己的草木皆兵。  
表本班的大一新生转眼迎来了自己的期中考，分组随机剧本随机没有道具地表演一个片段。幸运的是，易烊千玺那个组抽到了最熟悉和经典的罗密欧与朱丽叶，不幸的是，他们组都是男的。  
不知道怎么掷骰子选出了阮绍当罗密欧，男生们起哄说让他自己挑一个朱丽叶，不知道谁喊了一句“不是有现成的校花吗”，乱哄哄的几个人一下安静了，阮绍又眯着眼睛笑了起来，眼神定定地看着易烊千玺懵懵的脸，声音不大不小地附和了一句：“是啊，那就校花吧。”

易烊千玺在超市拎着一瓶牛奶出来的时候正好看到阮绍的微信，写着一会儿让他去小排练厅见。再往上还是“您已添加 阮绍 为好友，现在可以开始聊天了。”手指犹豫了一下点开对话框，正要回复个好字就被室友拍了拍背，问他要不要回寝室。他迟疑了一下，不知为什么回了一句老师找他有事。室友不疑有他，叮嘱了一句注意安全就往他相反的方向去了。  
转头又打开微信，发现自己发出了一条语音，点开居然是他和室友的完整对话，听到那句“老师找我有事”才手忙脚乱地迅速撤回，又莫名其妙地觉得阮绍这个人有点说不清楚的危险。只能一边宽慰自己也许是自己想太多，一边溜溜达达地往小排练厅走。

小排练厅是真的小，除了镜子和四面隔音墙就剩下一个阮绍站着。手里被塞了朱丽叶的剧本的时候易烊千玺还在懵着，问了阮绍一句不是要找校花来演。阮绍似笑非笑地盯着他看，他才微微瞪大了眼睛有些疑惑又有些恍然大悟地问：“你们为什么要管我叫校花？” 

阮绍竟然轻轻地笑了，带了一点不可置信和无奈，“你真的不懂吗？”  
他看着易烊千玺微微瞪大的双眼，一伸手扣住了易烊千玺的腰，把他按在排练厅的门上还顺手落了锁。  
怀里的人一扭身就挣脱开，推开阮绍要去开门，结果又被扣着腰拖回里面按在对面墙的镜子上。阮绍紧紧地从背后把易烊千玺压在镜子前，一只手揽着他的腰一只手扣着他的下巴逼他仰起头，膝盖强硬地挤进他两腿之间往上顶着。  
阮绍个子高，一身健身房砸钱练出来的肌肉，膝盖往易烊千玺两腿之间顶着磨是如何也挣脱不开的，易烊千玺掂着脚尖往上缩，无处可躲时屁股就蹭在阮绍结实的大腿上，双腿颤颤巍巍地抖。  
慌乱挣脱而不开时，易烊千玺才抬高声音骂了阮绍一句神经病，又用他那把酥酥甜甜的好嗓子骂了阮绍一句他要干嘛。越慌乱越挣脱不开，被迫抬起的头压在阮绍肩膀上，耳垂被含着咬着，像是要把那肉球吃了。易烊千玺呜咽一声，甚至眼角都红得湿漉漉的，又质问了一句他要干嘛。阮绍像个变态一样在他肩膀锁骨上狠狠吸了一口气，腰上紧紧箍着的手从他卫衣下摆探进去捏住胸前的软肉粒，感受到他狠狠地瑟缩了一下才贴着他的耳朵说：“你不是想知道他们为什么叫你校花吗？”又捏着那肉粒搓揉，“我给你展示一下他们脑子里在想什么。”

阮绍的手紧紧扣着易烊千玺的嘴，逼着他往后仰头，让腰腹挺起来弯成拱起来的弧度，倒是让胸也往前挺着，隔着卫衣在冰凉的镜子上磨蹭。被手指淫玩过的肉粒肿胀热烫，硬硬地压在卫衣的布料上。易烊千玺眼角红了，盈盈地盛着一眼眶泪，嘴巴被捂住也发不出声音，偶尔从喉咙里受不了地呜咽一声。他的双手被阮绍用不知道什么东西一起绑在背后，挣脱不开而胡乱抓的手指汗津津地戳在阮绍硬硬热热的腹肌上又赶紧缩起来。跳舞练出来的一把好腰玲珑地扭着，过电一样细细地颤着。阮绍的手伸进他的裤子里，一边把他的臀往自己胯上按，一边湿湿热热地揉搓着他那已经泄过一次的小东西，又借着他泄出来的黏液扣住他下身那口好穴狠狠地揉。揉得狠了易烊千玺就掉着眼泪摇头，扭着身子挣扎。阮绍手下湿淋淋地扣着易烊千玺软软的小嘴，因为急促的喘息呼出的热气滚烫地喷在他的手心，带着一团湿湿的水汽。  
手一边揉捏着易烊千玺的穴口嫩肉，一边还要咬着他的耳垂：“你看你这张脸，怎么天天就没什么表情呢？”又去舔吻他挂着泪的睫毛眼角，“你是不是特别看不上我们这群人啊？”  
易烊千玺眼泪汪汪地摇头，阮绍也不管他回应了什么，舌尖舔过他脸颊上湿漉漉的泪痕：“但是你越没表情，我就越想看你有表情的样子，就想肏你，想看你被我肏到哭的样子。”阮绍松开扣着他嘴巴的手，易烊千玺低低哑哑地咳出声，刚要为自己辩驳一句，就被下身的爽痛刺激地惊喘一声。阮绍又扣住他的下巴，舌尖贴着他的颈上皮肤纹理湿湿地舔：“还有你这声音，你知道吗？体育课练长跑的时候，男生都围在你周围，就是为了听你喘两声，”阮绍把他裤子纽扣解开，又把内裤褪到膝弯，“你他妈还故意和他们笑，是不是就想让他们肏你？”易烊千玺双腿夹着阮绍的大腿细细地颤，被手指羞耻地扣挖玩弄下体，还没法合拢，满脸是泪地摇头否认。阮绍又伸手去揉捏他的胸脯，那上面两颗软肉此刻已经热热硬硬地挺着。“还有这里，”他手指打着圈把易烊千玺的奶尖往乳晕里按，换来声音低哑的尖叫，“上次和话剧班打篮球赛，你说一群男生怎么就围着你转呢？”又捏着那两只小奶尖扯：“因为你衣服打湿了，透着衣服露两个通红的奶尖勾引谁呢？你自己说你自己骚不骚？是不是想让他们肏你？”易烊千玺又摇头，含着泪不说话，拱腰想躲开阮绍的手。阮绍伸手下去摸进易烊千玺合不拢的腿缝，揉搓他的卵袋，指尖插进已经柔软的穴口。易烊千玺又挣扎起来，脚尖被阮绍顶着几乎触不到地面，跨坐在阮绍的大腿上又挣脱不开，倒是让软弹的屁股在阮绍身上蹭来蹭去，像是讨好压在身上的施虐者。  
阮绍“啧”了一声，把手指从他腿间抽出来伸在易烊千玺眼前给他看。指尖亮晶晶的水渍反着光，又淫荡又漂亮。他压着易烊千玺的背，扣着他的下巴逼他盯着镜子看，沾着肠液的手指滑动着写出易烊千玺的名字。易烊千玺闭着眼死活不看，被逼得急了甚至胡乱地往阮绍肩膀上倒。阮绍倒也没为难他，两手顺着他腰侧往两瓣漂亮的臀肉上滑。“还有这里，我们校花的屁股真大，”五指张开拢住易烊千玺的臀肉揉，嫩生生的软肉皮肤被捏得从指缝里挤出来，“怎么每次你一洗澡澡堂里人就那么多呢？那些男人都是去看你的知道吗？他们的眼睛都快钻进你屁股缝里了知道吗？你说你骚不骚？”又发狠地捏住两瓣臀，不知道什么时候脱光的下体坚硬地滚烫地戳进粉粉的水光淋漓肉缝，狠狠地就要往那小嘴里面塞。  
易烊千玺说话的声音倒是出奇的冷静，除了偶尔的软糯的哭嗝，并不像刀俎上的鱼肉：“那你呢？怎么，一直说别的男生在看，我？那你呢？”他扭着脖子，非要盯着阮绍的眼睛看，“那你现在在对我做什么？”  
他看向阮绍的眼睛一如既往的漂亮和迷人，眼角鼻尖都因为过度流泪而发红，被泪水浸成一簇一簇的睫毛上还盈盈地挂着水光。  
他眼神里都是困惑和探究。阮绍突然想起表演课老师说的，易烊千玺的眼神可以演戏。  
他伸手捂住易烊千玺的眼睛，挺腰将自己送入那世外桃源销魂处，被滚烫肉壁包裹的瞬间，他听见易烊千玺沙哑的疼痛的呻吟和喘息。他把自己顶在易烊千玺的穴肉里研磨，不等人喘匀了气就利索地开始摆胯顶弄。阮绍手心里感觉到易烊千玺的睫毛胡乱地抖，又感觉到湿热的水汽。  
阮绍没回答易烊千玺的问题，反而再一次深顶之后压紧了他的屁股，贴在他的耳垂上问他：“周日那天，自己一个人在我宿舍床上，玩得开心吗？”

阮绍说话时呼出来的气息太烫了，烫的易烊千玺一个激灵，猛地缩紧了屁股。他瞪大了眼睛，睫毛蹭在阮绍掌心上下扑闪，在眼前的一片黑暗中掉下眼泪来。  
太羞耻了。  
身后环抱自己的躯体仿佛远去，而顶入身体里火热的肉棍仿佛变成了那天在阮绍床上自己分开腿、自己插进自己身体里、自己顶弄自己的钢笔，那是阮绍夹在笔记本里的，阮绍的钢笔。  
上周日室友他们连着阮绍的室友一起去打球，易烊千玺要看手里刚送到的几个剧本就一个人在寝室呆着，傍晚室友叫他去吃饭，吃完一起去自习。又说：“阮绍没带笔记本，千玺过来的话顺带给他捎过来吧。”易烊千玺应了，刚进阮绍宿舍就又收到一条：“阮绍的本在他床上，黑色皮面的。”  
易烊千玺愣在原地，他看向阮绍的床，发现他挂着灰色的隔光床帘，此刻宿舍里没人，就随意地散开一条缝，里面昏昏暗暗的看不清楚。  
他站了一会儿，才慢吞吞地往阮绍床边挪。没踩他的凳子，易烊千玺脱了鞋，踩着梯子爬进阮绍的床帘里。四周被遮光帘包围，里面几乎没有什么光亮。他跪坐在阮绍的床上打着手机的手电筒光，在散乱地堆着的被子里找那个笔记本。男生的天然的气息笼罩着他，阮绍似乎还抽烟，他的被子上还有浅浅的烟草的味道。  
易烊千玺突然想起来刚刚看得的剧本：男生喜欢女生，第一次去她家的时候，两个人在女生的床上盖着被子聊天。夜晚女生背对着男生睡着了，男生闻着她枕头上被子上的气味为自己手淫，然后带着裤裆里的精液，连夜逃走。  
易烊千玺湿了。  
他闻着阮绍的气味，跪坐在阮绍的床上，自己分开腿，把手指探入那个柔软的有些紧绷的穴口。那里面热、紧，不一会儿就让他自己搅出了水声。他咬着自己的嘴唇，压着喉咙里快要冒出来的呻吟。  
前头也涨得发痛，他却不去抚慰，握着阮绍夹在笔记本中的钢笔往自己穴里头插。钢笔金属的外壳又冰又硬，抵着湿淋淋的软滑穴肉刺激得他呜咽出声。  
他裤子没脱，松松地卡在臀上露出半个白嫩的肉球。手腕夹在自己腿间快速地抽动，把沾着阮绍气味的钢笔往自己的敏感处顶，逼仄的床帐里水声啧啧地响。  
易烊千玺把自己弄到腰臀酸软地跪都跪不住，大腿哆哆嗦嗦地抖，自己流出来的水湿了自己一手，可是钢笔不够长不够粗，如何快速地抽插都不够，总是无论如何都差一点，甚至欲求不满得快要掉泪。  
突然楼道里嘈杂地进来一群人，易烊千玺听见室友推开他们寝室的门，又疑惑他不在，于是喊阮绍来他们寝室看看。阮绍答应了，脚步声往这边传来。  
他跪坐在原处愣愣地听着，怕被发现的恐惧、在阮绍床上自慰的羞耻、下身含着钢笔正一张一合的穴口让他一晃神竟没捏住钢笔，让那被淫水浸得滑溜溜的东西被穴口一缩，直直地顶到了那处软肉。易烊千玺闷哼一声，在阮绍推门而入的瞬间，被钢笔弄到了高潮。  
“易烊千玺？”阮绍站在门口喊他，易烊千玺腰胯正因为高潮剧烈地抖动，他捂着自己的嘴深呼吸，缓过来才清了清嗓子应了：“嗯，我在。”  
阮绍挑了眉看着自己的床，“你在我床上干啥？”  
“啊？那个，我找你放床上的笔记本啊。”易烊千玺正要偷偷伸手把钢笔从自己小穴里拿出来，还没伸到裤子里床帘就被阮绍一把拉开，阮绍个子高，站在地上看他：“找到了吗？找到就赶紧下来，我们去吃饭。”  
易烊千玺还想给自己争取一点时间：“嗯，你们先去吧，那个，我腿麻了，我缓一缓。”  
阮绍“啧”了一声，眼睛上上下下地看了他半天，看得易烊千玺汗毛直立，才伸手把笔记本拿过来走出去。

易烊千玺在阮绍面前紧绷的身体放松下来才有感觉到身体里硬硬的钢笔，内裤里湿湿的精水粘腻地贴在皮肤上，屁股上也都是自己流出来的水，凉凉的湿湿的。他又坐了一会儿，爬起来下了床。回自己寝室换了裤子和内裤。  
他穴里还含着那支钢笔，随着他走路的步子，硬硬地在内壁上戳来戳去。  
他偷偷地含着阮绍的钢笔往楼下走去，楼下站着四五个男生，他的室友，阮绍的室友。他出来的时候所有人都抬头看他。但是他当时没有看见，他的眼睛里只看见阮绍头顶束起来的辫子，有一撮没有梳进去，垂在额头。  
阮绍也在看他。  
易烊千玺飞快地瞟了一眼阮绍拿在手里的笔记本，把手里的棒球帽戴在头上，低下头默默地走在胡先煦旁边跟着他们往食堂走。  
他那个时候满脑子都是希望阮绍不会发现丢掉的钢笔，以及下身一波又一波，折磨人的细微快感。  
他没有看到，阮绍落在所有人的后面，若有所思地，盯着他被长而宽松的卫衣遮住的腰臀。

易烊千玺回过神来的时候，阮绍正一手揽着他的膝弯一手扣住他肿胀的乳尖拧。他另一只脚踮起脚尖，试图往上缩着躲开那根肉棍，可是无论他如何扭动，阮绍下身那根东西牢牢地插在自己的穴肉里磨，不紧不慢地贴着自己的臀肉前后摆动，直磨得人又酸又软。

易烊千玺下半身已经被脱了个精光，上半身的连帽卫衣还套在身上，被阮绍压住蹭得乱七八糟。他哆哆嗦嗦地呜咽了一声，“呜……我什么也没干……”  
阮绍听了去咬他的耳朵，牙尖咬过耳廓的每一寸皮肉，舌尖把他的耳后脖子流连地舔过来舔过去，像是要把他连皮带肉地啃了。手指掐在他的奶尖上又凶又狠，用指腹揉搓奶尖顶上的嫩肉。易烊千玺受不住，下身不痛快胸前还痛，手被绑在身后也觉得痛，他微微地挺了挺腰想要缓解一下酸软的腰，却正好翘着屁股往阮绍的胯下凑上去。  
阮绍按住易烊千玺凑上来的胯，捏着他的下巴让他转过头来和自己亲吻。他舔吻着易烊千玺的嘴角唇珠，含着他水津津的舌尖吮吸，下身硬突突地往他屁股里挺弄，在那湿滑的狭窄的穴道里大肆驱驰，胯下疯狂抽动，把那嫩生生的肉屁股撞得扁扁地压在自己的胯上，像两半被压扁的豆腐。  
易烊千玺被肏得靠着镜子乱颤，踮起的脚尖哆嗦得站都站不稳。阮绍硬热的肉棍狠狠地在敏感的肠道上抽插，又重重地顶在在最敏感的那处碾磨，轻而易举地就撞了百十来下，每一下都捅进深处，重到像要顶破他的小腹。  
他嘴唇被咬得发麻，被肏得话都说不清楚，只张着嘴探出一个舌头尖尖任由阮绍嘬，“啊，太深了，唔，啊阮绍，要射出来了呜……”  
阮绍伸手抬起他一条腿，胳膊越过他的膝弯伸到前面去揉搓他再次勃起的、随着抽插的频率在镜子上一蹭一蹭的肉茎。易烊千玺靠在阮绍胸前，因为太爽而哭得狼狈不堪：“别弄了，阮绍你，啊！别弄了！”他的手腕还被绑在身后，身后的人顶得又凶又狠，对他的告饶置若罔闻。阮绍含着他的唇珠，贴着他的嘴唇问他：“那天在我床上干什么了？”  
易烊千玺含不住的口水顺着下巴滴落，又被阮绍的舌头一卷舔进口中。他靠在阮绍肩膀上挂着眼泪珠子娇兮兮地摇头，被阮绍双臂紧紧地桎梏着，承受他狠狠地插进抽出。阮绍的阴茎像一根又粗又长的刑具，仿佛专门惩罚他那淫荡的、流着水的、被顶弄得通红的嫩穴。他被抬高的小腿从膝盖到脚尖都紧绷着，翘起的肉臀与阮绍的小腹相接，不知是两人身上的汗还是他穴里流出的水，在阮绍的胯每一次撞在他臀尖上时都发出响亮的水声。  
阮绍不知疲倦似的，腰胯摆动得又猛又狠，一句一句地咬着他的嘴唇问他，那天在床上干了什么。他被撞得腰臀酸软，大腿哆嗦得就要往地下滑，又被深深顶入的肉棍插得往上挺腰。他一会儿被顶上去一会儿又掉下来，反反复复地承受这愉快甜蜜的刑罚。  
他流着泪摇头，汗津津的手指抗拒地推着阮绍贴在他身后的腹部，仿佛这样就能不回答阮绍的问题、不回想起那天他在阮绍床上放纵的淫荡的所作所为。可是他脑海里，不断地闪现那支被自己淫水浸得水光淋漓的钢笔、甚至被摩擦得火热的穴内也升起了一股痒意。  
他呜呜咽咽地哼了一声，无法克制地咬紧了穴里进进出出的刑具。阮绍被他咬的又疼又爽，大开大合地摆胯肏弄他敏感的穴道，又伸手猛地揉上了易烊千玺翘起的前端：“想起来了吗？”还用掌心包裹着嫩红的头部摩擦，“干了什么能让你这么爽？嗯？”  
易烊千玺被撞的话都说不出来，每一下都深深地捣进他的敏感点，他哆哆嗦嗦地喘，觉得身体都要被撞碎了捣烂了，止不住的呻吟出声：“我在，唔，我在你床上自慰，啊！”  
他高仰着头，哭着射出第二次精水。阮绍正把自己送入小穴深处，抵着他的敏感处射精。易烊千玺高潮的余韵还没有过去，就因为阮绍又猛又热的精水战栗地又一次达到高潮。  
阮绍的肉棒还呆在易烊千玺身体里，他的小穴因为精液和淫水湿淋淋的，又软又滑，像个温热的小嘴，柔柔地裹着阮绍。  
他把易烊千玺搂在自己双臂之间，手还要探进易烊千玺的卫衣里在他胸腹乱摸，摸得自己心猿意马，下身又有抬头的趋势。  
易烊千玺缓过来，手指戳着他腹肌把他往外推。他把下巴靠在易烊千玺肩头，在易烊千玺露出来的脖子上啧啧地亲吻。易烊千玺偏过头不看他，闷闷地叫他“离远点”“别亲了”“拿出去”，声音又软又嗲，还打着哭嗝。  
阮绍下半身立马精神抖擞，为了校花的娇和嗲立刻起立。易烊千玺感觉到他又硬起来的下身，哭嗝更是停不下来。阮绍伸手一模，那小脸湿淋淋的像过了一遍水，他凑过去咬着人的耳垂道歉，下身还小幅度地打着转顶弄：“别哭了啊，咱不做了好吗，不做了不做了。”  
易烊千玺微微偏过头，露出半张脸皱着眉瞅他：“真的吗？”  
阮绍赶紧凑过去亲他嘴唇：“嗯，咱不做了，啊。”  
他扁着嘴委委屈屈的模样，小唇珠都被阮绍咬的红通通肿兮兮的：“我疼……”又伸手，拿湿漉漉地爪子扣阮绍的腹肌，“我手疼。”  
阮绍忙给解开，原来是拿朱丽叶的礼服蕾丝手套系着。他随手把这玩意儿一扔，抽出自己的肉棒，把易烊千玺翻过来面对着他，又拎着两条小胳膊放到嘴边亲亲被磨红的手腕，“不疼了不疼了，亲一亲就不疼了。”  
易烊千玺垂着头靠在镜子上，肩膀还因为打哭嗝一耸一耸。阮绍伸手去搂他的腰，被猫咪爪子一把拍开。易烊千玺推开他要去捡衣服穿，可是哆哆嗦嗦地腿软得走不动，大腿上屁股上还都是被揉搓出来的红红的印子。长的宽松的卫衣垂下来，欲盖弥彰地遮着半个小屁股蛋。  
阮绍看得眼睛都红了，走过去一把抱起易烊千玺，面对面搂着他，双手托在两瓣屁股肉上，肉棍猛地插进还在流水的小穴，发出令人羞耻的水声。  
易烊千玺被抱起来的时候吓到双手双脚地搂紧阮绍，被捅进身体里时哑着嗓子，小猫似的软软地叫了一声，就委委屈屈地流下眼泪，在阮绍怀里被肏得上下乱颠。  
“不是说，唔，不弄了吗，呜呜……”他含着阮绍粗长的硬物逃无可逃，被压在镜子上张开腿，柔软的红肿的穴口被撑开又被阮绍硬硬的阴毛摩擦，又痒又麻，直逼得他掉泪，“不要了阮绍，我不要了，呜…”  
阮绍舔着他脸上的泪痕，嘬着他肿起来得唇珠，一边肏他一边强迫他回忆那些羞耻的画面。  
“你在我床上自慰是用自己的手指吗？”阮绍握着他的手，让他指尖摸到他自己被撑开的穴口。那里又烫又湿，紧绷地裹在那进出的棍棒上。“手指有我的东西粗吗？有那么长吗？”又牵着他去摸自己余留在小穴外面的那截根部。  
易烊千玺泪眼婆娑地看着他，巨大的羞耻笼罩着他，让他的皮肤都烧着了似的红通通的。他自己的手指摸到阮绍滚烫的皮肤，鬼使神差地竟自动自 首：“不是，是，唔，是你的钢笔。”  
阮绍挑眉，放开了易烊千玺的手。他自己伸手摸到易烊千玺酸软的湿热的穴口，不可置信地问：“你在我床上，用我的钢笔，插自己小穴吗？”  
易烊千玺闭了眼，眼泪掉下来滴在阮绍胸膛上。  
太羞耻了。自己居然用他的钢笔把自己玩到高潮。他两手本来搂着阮绍的脖子，现在因为太过于羞耻，挣扎着放开，要从阮绍身上下来。  
阮绍猛地一顶，引来溢出口的呻吟。  
“钢笔那么细那么短，能满足我们校花这么淫荡的身子吗？”他不紧不慢地撞进那只嫩穴，咬牙切齿地揉捏易烊千玺软糯的屁股，“是这么玩自己的吗？”说罢找到了易烊千玺穴里的那处小凸起，狠狠地顶在上面碾磨，“自己用钢笔能插到这里吗？”  
易烊千玺哭叫出声，眼前一片模糊，搂紧了阮绍的脖子边摇头边抖，竟然是用了后穴高潮。  
穴里大量的淫水溢出来，满满地裹着阮绍的肉棍吮吸。阮绍抱着易烊千玺的屁股，把那穴口揉圆扯扁，挤着屁股肉按摩自己的阴茎。  
易烊千玺埋在他胸前哆哆嗦嗦地抖，脑子里一片混沌，阮绍说什么就应什么。肉棒插进去问他有没有用钢笔捅得这么深，他胡乱地点头时，又被狠狠地插了百十下，直被插得又哭又叫才后知后觉地说没有这么深或者没有这么长。  
阮绍抱着他一个角度一个角度地问，直到易烊千玺说插着钢笔和他们出门吃饭了，才停了一下，之后更发了疯似的肏他，恨不得将他肏死拆了吞了。狰狞的粗茎不断粗暴深顶，不将他的五脏六腑捣烂不罢休似的。

从傍晚到深夜，阮绍在排练厅的一个角落，用他那根永不满足的东西一遍又一遍地进出着校花下身的小嫩嘴，恨不得就此死在那销魂洞里。

校门锁门之前，阮绍找了借口说同学肚子痛糊弄了安保溜出了学校。他抱着易烊千玺，用外套把他裹得严严实实，往自己在校外的房子走去。  
路上还要拍拍易烊千玺屁股让他夹紧了小穴，不准把他射进去的精液流出去。  
易烊千玺困得迷迷糊糊地靠着他的怀里，听他说话还要似懂非懂地“嗯”一声。脑袋一点一点地蹭着他的胸口，卫衣袖子里露出几只指头尖尖揪着他上衣扣子，指甲粉粉嫩嫩，像只刚出生的猫崽。  
阮绍输了密码打开门，一室明亮让他愣了半天。客厅沙发上正翘着腿翻书的人闻声抬头。  
阮绍紧了紧抱着易烊千玺的手，叫：“哥，你怎么过来了？”  
易烊千玺正闭着眼睛在阮绍胸前乱拱，听他说话就扭头瞅了一眼。  
“啊，阮山？好久不见啊。”说完，从阮绍外套里伸出一只手，冲沙发上一动不动的阮山挥了挥。

第二章

阮绍打电话来的时候，阮山正抬起易烊千玺一只脚踝看他的小穴。那小嫩嘴又红又肿，可怜兮兮地挤在两瓣被拍打得通红的屁股中间，里头的东西还没引出来，小穴一张一合地动，精液一点一点地流出来，在浴缸的水里上下飘动。  
“哥你还在家吗？”阮绍在那边顿了顿，站在已经打烊的药店前不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，“易烊千玺刚刚去泡澡了，我出来买点药。但是楼下这家店关门了，我想去远一点的地方看看。那个，你能过一会儿帮我叫一下易烊千玺吗？我怕他在浴缸里睡着感冒了。”  
阮山“嗯”了一声，继续抬着易烊千玺的脚踝，看他红肿的小穴，完了又补了一句：“消炎药内服外敷的，都要买。”  
阮绍在电话那边刷地一下红了脸，忙摇头，也不管阮山看不见，惊慌到话都说不利索：“不不不？不是！我们俩不是……”  
阮山没理，直接打断了他：“嗯，知道了。”挂电话之前还贴心地告诉他，“你打个车去远一点的商场去买，那边一般关门比较晚。”  
阮绍看着挂了的电话，红着脸叫了一辆出租车。又在路上打开浏览器，红着脸输入了“做爱后肛门肿痛怎么办”“做爱后肛门肿痛药膏”之类的字样。

易烊千玺手臂横在眼前，仰着头半躺半坐地靠在浴缸里。他浑身上下不着寸缕，身上的一处处红红白白的印子在浴室昏黄的灯光下更显淫靡。腿上用力要抽回自己脚踝，另一条腿抬起来作势要踢阮山时又被捉住，被人在水淋淋的脚背上亲了带响的一口。“你他妈能不能别看了。”易烊千玺闭着眼又要踢阮山，脸上的不耐烦在手臂的阴影下隐隐约约看不清楚。阮山弯了嘴角，握住他乱踢的小腿，伸手就摸上了他红肿的穴口，直接插进去半截手指，在里面左右扣挖侍弄。  
易烊千玺被插得猝不及防，惊喘了一声就两手扣住浴缸两边往后缩：“…嗯唔…你是不是有病啊。”阮山挑眉看他：“昧着良心照顾一下被人肏成这副样子的男朋友。”他说话温和得很，手下却动得又狠又利索，揉着他紧绷的穴口，要把里面的东西引出去。  
“啊……唔，床伴嘛不就是。”阮绍怕他不舒服，做了两次就忍着不做了，偏偏易烊千玺食髓知味的身体不甚满足，此刻虽然穴口肿痛，但又被摸的酸痒，小穴深处倒开始润润地出水。他抬腿去踢阮山的腰：“你他妈轻点啊……”  
阮山把阮绍留在他身体里的东西全弄出去，又去他翘起来的前头掐了一把：“阮绍那小屁孩，看着人模狗样的，实际上第一次什么也不懂，光长着个东西，只有蛮力。”

易烊千玺嘴边微微笑起来，若有所思地撇了他一眼：“近一点的不就是我们学校门口的二十四小时药店吗？你让他去商场干嘛？”阮山被戳破了也不遮掩：“走远点花的时间长。”又爱怜地摸摸易烊千玺红红的肉茎、会阴和穴口，“这里可委屈死了。”

易烊千玺头毛顺顺地毛茸茸地搭在脑袋上，看起来就只刚脱了胎毛的小动物。两只眼睛被热水熏得湿漉漉的，小脸也是粉红粉红的。他仰起头盯着阮山看，眼睛里水光淋漓地流转着说不清道不明的东西：“嗯，那里好痒啊阮山。”他说完眨了眨眼睛，嘴角弯弯地笑起来，去摸阮山西装裤裆下包裹着的、已经硬起来的东西。

阮绍任由他水淋淋的手解自己的裤子，伸手从他手臂下面围绕过去，搂着他的背把他拎起来。易烊千玺瘦得背上没多少肉，凸起的蝴蝶骨正正好落在他手里握着。他去亲吻那软软的耳垂，还又含着那颗小肉球舔弄。  
易烊千玺笑着躲，把自己耳垂从阮山唇齿里救出来，伸了一根指头戳他腰：“别闹了。”阮山勃起的肉棒硬邦邦地戳在他手心，又借着他的手轻轻地前后蹭动。易烊千玺丢开他那根东西，去那水亮亮的头部弹了一下。趁阮山倒吸一口冷气的时候，把他按进浴缸里，自己跪下去骑在阮山腰上：“想什么呢？”他嘴角甚至笑出两个小窝，撑在阮山胸脯上在水里轻轻地扭腰，用自己的滑嫩的臀缝蹭着阮山热烫的下体，“床伴只管自己爽。你见过床伴还给别人用手撸的吗？”他挑眉看阮山，腰摆得像荡妇，眼神却睥睨着仿佛公主。  
阮山的手在他腰上游走，故意去摸阮绍掐出来的红印，奶尖上红红紫紫的牙印也要上去揉揉搓搓。易烊千玺被捏的直抖，腰胯哆哆嗦嗦地立不住。阮山坐起来摸上他两瓣屁股，用力地揉着那两团肉，顺便把手软脚软的他搂在怀里，舔吻他奶尖和锁骨：“我不是床伴，是公主殿下的狗。”他牙尖叼着易烊千玺胸前薄薄的嫩肉磨牙：“求公主殿下赏点肉吃。”  
易烊千玺靠在他肩膀上无声地笑，又腰胯酸软地坐不住，直直地就要往阮山肉棍上坐。阮山怕他疼，还是摸着他的小穴里里外外地揉，让他放松。他又被摸得哼哼唧唧，凑在阮山耳边一会儿嗯嗯啊啊地喘一会儿又说好痛哦让他慢点，结果自己撑着阮山的肩膀，一不小心那硬物就往自己小穴里塞了半截，痛得眼泪都涌出来盈盈地溢满了眼眶。  
阮山摸着他小屁股笑，又揉着两人相接的地方安抚他。他挺着腰不敢动，直愣愣地看着阮山，半哄半骗地被按了下去，屁股贴在阮山大腿上，委委屈屈地抖，哭的声音都带着颤。

“唔，啊你轻点啊，哈啊……”阮山挺了挺胯，就被小猫在背后又奶又凶地挠了一爪子，“呜，说好的会，慢点的。”  
易烊千玺满脸的泪，看得阮山心疼的不行。下身却因为他一抽一抽地哭，被那柔软小嘴张张合合地吸。里面又热又紧，就着浴缸里的水，软软滑滑地贴着他的肉棍。阮山贴在易烊千玺额头亲他，嘴里说着安抚的话。下身却是又凶又猛，把他按在自己胯上蛮横地冲顶，精囊在水里一下一下地拍打在他的臀尖。易烊千玺逃都逃不开，被撞的摇摇晃晃，臀肉都撞的乱颤，浴缸里的水被荡了一地。  
他被干的一耸一耸地往上窜，又被搂着狠狠地按回阮山的胯上。 眼睛看到的是摇摇晃晃的天花板和蒸腾的雾气。他搂紧了阮山的脖子，呜咽地去寻阮山的嘴要他亲吻。  
阮山在他眉心痣上亲了一口，躲开了送上门的软嫩嘴唇。易烊千玺心里在骂这个睚眦必报的人，鼻尖尖垂着一颗泪珠低头看他，又委委屈屈地凑上去找他的嘴唇：“…你亲一亲我吧，”他伸手去够阮山的脖子，伸了舌头尖尖舔阮山紧闭的嘴唇，“要亲……”  
阮山叹了口气，去咬住他的小唇珠，把他的呜咽封在了两个人的舌尖。易烊千玺下身又被紧紧地按住，阮山动得快而恨，每次浅浅地抽出又狠狠地撞回敏感点，直撞得他腹腔酸麻，一边承受阮山粗暴缠绵的长吻，一边可怜兮兮地射在浴缸的水里。

后来两个人重新放了水洗澡，不知怎么的，易烊千玺又被按在浴室墙上肏了一顿。阮山抱着他红肿的小屁股，把他的两条小腿挂在肘弯，粗长的性器钉在他的穴肉里研磨冲撞。易烊千玺手软到快要抱不住阮山的脖子，哆哆嗦嗦地一边缩着小穴一边和阮山求饶。阮山不理他，咬着他的唇珠像是要把那充血的红彤彤的肉粒吃了，磨着他的嘴唇，死活要问他喜不喜欢阮绍。  
他哼哼唧唧地叫，又被狠干了百十下才说喜欢。阮山又问，“有多喜欢？”  
易烊千玺缩紧了屁股，夹的阮山拧了一把他胸前红红的奶尖。  
“就，和喜欢你差不多吧。”他又抿着嘴，像他平时害羞的时候一样笑了。

阮绍回来的时候阮山已经走了，发了微信说过段时间再过来看他。他轻手轻脚地进了卧室，易烊千玺已经自己洗完自己吹干了头发缩在床的一边睡着了。  
阮绍看着双人床被特意留出来的另一边心情大好地走过去。

易烊千玺睡得朦朦胧胧，被阮绍抱起来吃药的时候还不甚清醒，半睁着一双大眼睛就要推他。阮绍“啧”了一声，去他屁股上打了一巴掌，登时就把人打的清醒过来，眼泪汪汪地被他抱在怀里喂药喂水。喂完把人放回被窝时又被揪住了衣角。  
易烊千玺一双大眼睛委委屈屈地看他，还是那把低哑的好嗓子，问他：“那里好痛，不抹药膏吗？”

阮绍给易烊千玺掰开腿抹药的时候是真的要爆炸了。  
易烊千玺脸埋在枕头里，胳膊缩在胸前任由阮绍摆布。他的腰塌下去一条蜿蜒的曲线，颤颤巍巍地撅起臀，小腹绷紧，露一片平坦的滑腻肌肤。大腿微微分开，两腿战战地跪在被子上，蜷缩着脚趾头脚尖绷紧了，脚踝是一条漂亮得惊人的弧线。  
阮绍在他臀上腿上红红的印子上揉捏，臀上腿上都是被他掐出来的，膝盖上红红的是因为蹭在了排练室的镜子上或者地板上。  
他伸手按进肿了一圈的穴口，沾着药膏细细地绕着圈在里头涂抹。穴口肿成粉嘟嘟的一圈，紧紧地嘬着阮绍的手，像一张深情的小嘴，吸得人头皮发麻。他深深吸了口气，另一只手揽住易烊千玺的胯，拎着他的大腿根防止他腿抖得跪不住。他手劲大，委实没做过什么细致的活，抠抠挖挖地让易烊千玺绷紧了脊背。  
“唔……好疼……”猫似的叫了两嗓子，从枕头里偏过头露出半张脸看他。眼睛像刚在什么琼浆玉液里泡出来，湿漉漉水淋淋地反着光，眼下还有些红肿，眼尾还是那样，斜斜地挑上去，骚得又纯又高级。  
阮绍胯下胀痛，手指就不免忘记控制力道，狠狠按了一下内部软肉，换来易烊千玺哆嗦狂抖的腰胯。  
小猫把头重新埋进了枕头，细长的两只手紧紧地揪住枕头边。他呜咽一声喊疼，被阮绍揉了把穴口结束了艰难的抹药过程，阮绍帮他穿好小内裤，还要在屁股上拍一下：“别骚了，肏不死你的。”

自从那晚开始阮绍算是自动地正式踏入易烊千玺的社交圈子，隔天中午就端着盘子凑在易烊千玺身后打饭，还要坐在他旁边。易烊千玺还是那副平平淡淡的样子，什么也没说，但打汤的时候还是给阮绍带了一碗。

除了总是被带进厕所隔间分开腿抹药抹得两人大汗淋漓之外，并没有什么别的变化。

晚上阮绍说要出去吃，易烊千玺乖巧回应了好。等几个室友都坐下了，易烊千玺才问看起来脸色不太好的阮绍怎么了，阮绍糊弄过去，但是吃饭的时候整个人耷拉着头唉声叹气。要走的时候才故意拉着易烊千玺落后半步，咬耳朵问他为什么室友都在。易烊千玺莫名其妙看他：“因为大家每天都一起吃饭的。” 阮绍心绞痛，心里痛苦地问为什么自己的小男朋友如此不解风情。易烊千玺还是那副没什么表情的样子，互道了晚安啪嗒啪嗒地跑上楼。

这边胡先煦说校文艺部组织聚餐，问易烊千玺要不要去，又挠挠头说，文艺部的部长师兄怕他不去，所以委托自己来游说。  
易烊千玺正在和阮绍发微信掰扯明天改要不要抹药的事，带着笑意的眼睛对上胡先煦略微不好意思的眼神才愣了愣又立马笑开：“明天晚上吗？”  
胡先煦侧坐在凳子上一边看他一边晃：“嗯。但是主要是这种招新聚餐都是好几级一起的，人多又杂，还要去校外，师兄说怕你不方便。”  
易烊千玺想了想才问：“是不是大三的陆为师兄？”  
“是啊！你还认识他吗？”胡先煦又换了一个坐姿，把他和陆为的聊天记录翻给易烊千玺看：“你看，他刚刚还和我要你微信。又怕你不认识他才让我和你说的。”  
易烊千玺看了一眼，说：“开学那会儿不是他找我来录视频的嘛？”收到胡先煦发来的名片点了添加好友，“播音主持特别厉害的师兄，我怎么会忘了。陆为师兄在，当然要去啦。”

对方很快通过了，紧接着又问了一句，千玺吗？你好你好。  
易烊千玺看得心情大，他没回复那条微信，手机一扔出去洗脸了。

第三章  
十一月份的北京又干又冷，聚餐的地方是校外的北京菜馆。易烊千玺几个人一进店里，就看见三五成群的师兄师姐认识的不认识的同学攒在一起。  
中戏的人好认，裹着一模一样的黑色长羽绒服的都是同学。  
他没带口罩，照例带着棒球帽露出半张辨识度极高的脸。店里被包场，也没有别的人呆着，但他的出现还是引起了一阵压抑的轰动。手机都翻出来对准了他。  
绕是在镜头下生活了多年的易烊千玺，此刻被同学围着偷拍的感觉也不甚美妙，他皱了眉，低下头把下巴缩进羽绒服领子里，正要抬腿往里面走。“千玺！”是醇厚稳重的嗓音。陆为正大迈步向他们走过来。和易烊千玺上次看见的他一样，嘴角永远得体大方的微笑。

“师兄好。”“师兄好！”这边都叫了师兄好，陆为走在易烊千玺身侧，不动声色地把他圈在自己胸前，隔开了那些偷偷伸出来的镜头，领着他们往座位上走。  
“一会儿昊然可能要过来，你们仨坐里面点儿。”陆为扣着他的肘弯，把他和胡先煦塞在最里面的桌子自己的位置旁，又给两人拿了热奶茶，才又转身去门口迎别人。

易烊千玺喝了一口奶茶才去看那上面的标签，确实明明白白的按照自己的喜好要了半糖和加珍珠。他扶了扶帽檐，借着动作看门口进进出出的陆为。  
陆为瘦高，和上次见面一样衬衫皮鞋的打扮，站着和讲话都有一种主持人的劲儿，但是有一点播音腔的声音并不让人讨厌，反而有一种沉沉的温柔。易烊千玺看他去和高年级的聊天，又对大一新生嘘寒问暖，每个地方都照顾妥当了才举了酒杯，用那条好嗓子说了妥帖的开场白。人们开始聊天夹菜，陆为坐回自己的位置上，才偏过头问易烊千玺：“还冷吗，怎么不脱了外套？”  
易烊千玺冲他笑出梨涡，两只眼睛弯弯：“要脱的。师兄帮我拽一下袖子吧。”

刘昊然没来，男男女女都要借着给师弟师妹敬酒的说法过来看一眼易烊千玺，易烊千玺还是温温柔柔的样子，话不多但是也不会拒绝，来者不拒地乖乖喝酒。临散场的时候小脸红红的，已然是半醉的状态。  
他室友过来扶他，易烊千玺才说明天有工作，今晚不回宿舍住。  
陆为走过来就被易烊千玺挎住胳膊，热烫的脸颊凑过来贴在他胳膊凉凉的衬衫布料上：“师兄能送我出去吗？我的车就听在后门出去的巷子口。”又仰着头从帽檐下面看他，“胡先煦他们有门禁，我记得师兄住外面的，应该没关系吧？”  
陆为太阳穴一跳一跳，和别的部长打了个招呼就半拖半抱的搂着易烊千玺往后门走。  
易烊千玺头疼，闭着眼睛不愿意看路。又被冷风一吹直喊冷，缩着脖子往陆为身后钻，歪歪扭扭地往陆为身上戳。  
陆为被他顶的靠在墙上才停下来，他摘了自己围巾给易烊千玺圈在脖子上，人被裹得只露出红红的小半张脸，眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着他。  
陆为揽着他的腰，像是抱着一只乱动的猫。可能是气氛太微妙了，他鬼使神差地问了一句：“昨天加我微信的，是你吗？”  
易烊千玺看起来有些迟钝，反应了半天才笑出卧蚕：“是我啊！”又立马撇了撇嘴，委委屈屈地低下头顶着陆为的肩膀，闷声闷气地控诉：“师兄过了好久都不同意，我以为师兄和他们一样。”  
陆为一愣：“什么一样？”  
易烊千玺又顶了顶陆为的肩膀：“就是那些人啊，他们来找我，有的想看看能不能打听到我有什么秘密，有的想从我这儿套话看能不能打听到别人的秘密。”他抬起头看陆为，伸手怀抱住陆为的腰：“师兄不是这样的吧？”  
陆为摸了摸他戴着帽子圆圆的后脑勺，有些不太习惯被他抱着腰：“当然不是啦。”  
怀里的人又笑起来：“师兄怎么知道我的喜好给我点奶茶呢？为什么要加我微信呢？为什么刚刚要替我喝酒呢？为什么把围巾给我带呢？为什么呢？”他像是疑惑一样，歪着头看陆为，眼睛又亮晶晶的像小猫。陆为被看得愣住，易烊千玺又问：“师兄不喜欢我吗？”  
陆为立马否认：“当然不！”  
“师兄喜欢我吗？”  
他站直了几乎和陆为一样高，又像只猫伸懒腰一样，一下抻直了背，手搭在陆为胳膊上盯着他看。陆为心跳如雷，都害怕自己的心跳声给易烊千玺听了去，支支吾吾地不知道回答什么。

易烊千玺又笑，两只小梨涡又甜又软，他又歪歪扭扭地靠在陆为身上：“你知道吗师兄，”他伸手搂住陆为的脖子，贴在他胸前，“我们台词老师说我讲话有哨声，我拍戏的时候表演老师也这么说。我练了好久都还是会有，我都怀疑是不是我的嘴巴和别人的不一样。”他声音甚至带了哭腔，像一只为了得不到的小鱼干而悲伤的小猫，“师兄你是学播音的啊，你给我看一下好不好？”  
他张开嘴给陆为看，探出一点舌头尖尖，又粉又嫩，湿淋淋地泛着水光。陆为口干舌燥，刚刚还在想易烊千玺为什么不像别人说得那样冷静冷淡，怎么情绪变化这么快，转眼忘在脑后。他的眼睛里只有那一点点颤颤巍巍的粉嫩舌尖，看起来水润的软软的，像专门为了蛊惑人心的软糖似的毒药。  
他侧过头，猛地含住那舌头尖尖，心甘情愿地吃下了这蛊惑，心满意足地嘬住易烊千玺嘴里甜蜜的津液。

易烊千玺坐在自己车上的时候还有点懵。  
陆为手都伸进自己衣服里了，又抽出来，扯着羽绒服下摆遮住他鼓涨的下半身。他捏着易烊千玺的腰揉了两把，又在他眉心痣上亲了一口，抱着他就送上了巷子口停着的车。

易烊千玺撇了一眼看见陆为还站在巷子口看自己的车开走，心里倒是对陆为这种正人君子的行为五味杂陈。

胖虎一边开车一边问他那谁，他撅着嘴说是一师兄，胖虎又笑他：“你喜欢人家啊？”  
易烊千玺瞟了他一眼，“他喜欢我。”  
“诶，那个陈老师怎么说？”  
“昂，陈老师说你现在台词挺好的，以前的那些小问题也基本没有了。”

易烊千玺又开心了起来，点了点头，神采奕奕的拍了自拍，一点醉酒的样子都没有。  
他正要打开ins，心情大好地准备发张照片，又想起陆为以为他喝醉了担忧的样子。想了想，把照片传给胖虎，叮嘱他明天晚点帮他把这个发微博，又说：“不用写字，配几个小表情就行了。”

第四章

易烊千玺上海的活动结束已经半夜，赶回北京已经凌晨三点。回了自己房子呆了一会儿也没睡着，洗了澡换了衣服就往学校走。  
胖虎半路下车去给他拎了一盒牛奶一袋奶黄包外加一袋刚烤好的滚烫的面包，塞在他怀里的时候易烊千玺正裹着羽绒服在发呆，结果下车就忘记带了。  
他搂紧了怀里笔记本和书，懵懵地站在校门口看着越走越远的车尾，想着作为一个明星也不能被拍到在学校门口大喊大叫，看了一眼手表时间也快来不及了，就摸了摸饿得有些不舒服的胃往教室走。

周一上午都是台词课，老师看的紧，中间断断续续的只有几分钟休息。易烊千玺饿得发懵，除了老师点起来练习就窝在一个角落抱着膝盖安静地听着。  
阮绍自打他进来就偷偷看他，见人要不听课要不发呆根本不理他，就趁老师不注意拍了拍旁边几个同学，一个一个换位置挪在易烊千玺身边，举起了笔记本挡着脸凑在易烊千玺眼前。  
“嗯？”易烊千玺正看着老师说话，除此之外更是饿得一点看顾着旁边的力气都没有，冷不丁眼前凑过来一撮扎起来的辫子和一张笑嘻嘻的脸吓了他一跳。  
“嘛呢？”他微微笑起来，躲着老师的视线低声和阮绍咬耳朵。  
阮绍缩回来靠在他旁边，也探过头和他讲话：“一会儿休息的时候你和我走。”易烊千玺瞟了他一眼，用眼神询问他要干什么。阮绍又凑过去：“给你带了好吃的！”

易烊千玺是真的饿了，阮绍裹着羽绒服偷偷给他招手从后门出去的时候他也没多想，和旁边的室友招呼了一声也跟着出去了。他虽然带了个棒球帽，但总是聚集着别人的视线，两个人躲着别人的目光，做贼一样溜进隔壁空着的形体教室。  
一进门易烊千玺就被扯进阮绍怀里按着亲。阮绍背抵着门，搂着他的腰和脖子往自己身上按。热烫的舌头狠狠地舔吻着他的唇珠，阮绍简直像是撕咬一样啃着他那一点软肉。舌头探进易烊千玺嘴里的时候他才想起来挣扎，手按在阮绍脖子上的时候迷迷糊糊地想着果然是饿急了一点劲儿都没有，根本推不动。他被阮绍咬得七荤八素，张着嘴任由阮绍在自己口腔里又嘬又舔。  
因为身高差，易烊千玺几乎是被阮绍抱在怀里踮着脚仰得头来迎合他的亲吻。最后阮绍放开了他，他还凑上去流连地舔了舔阮绍的舌尖。  
“猫猫饿了吗？”阮绍看着好笑，撸猫一样挠了挠他的下巴。易烊千玺撇开头不让他弄，伸了手揉了揉自己酸涩的眼睛，乖乖地站在阮绍怀里嘟嘟囔囔地“嗯”了一声。阮绍摘了他的棒球帽，顺毛一样摸摸他的后脑勺，又捧着他的脸用大拇指去摩挲易烊千玺眼下黑青：“昨儿几点完的？看看眼圈都黑了。”  
易烊千玺闭着眼揪着他衣领发呆，“快一点才上飞机。”又靠在他手心里蹭了蹭：“三点多才到北京。”  
阮绍心疼得紧，捧着他的脸去亲他眼睛鼻尖，狗一样水淋淋地在他脸上又亲又嘬，直叫易烊千玺伸手捂住脸才停下：“嗯，对了，给你带了这个，”阮绍献宝一样从兜里挖出一个罐子，又摸出一个勺子，“本来打算给你买榴莲来着，后来看见这种罐装的果肉就买了，呐。”易烊千玺眼睛都亮了，捧着那个罐子才觉得是温温的，不像是以往吃起来刚从冷藏柜拿出来似的冰凉。  
阮绍笑眯眯地给他开罐子盖：“我揣怀里捂了一早上，拍你吃着凉。”  
易烊千玺愣了愣，不知所措地看着阮绍和他手里的罐子，猫爪子一样抓着阮绍的手不说话。阮绍借着身高的优势把罐子举起来，垂着眼看他：“还想吃吗？”  
易烊千玺伸手去够那罐子，抓不到也要拽着他的袖子口，亮晶晶的眼睛看他：“想。”  
阮绍又逗他，意有所指地揉上他的屁股：“叫声老公听听？”  
他拍开阮绍的手，抬腿踢了阮绍一脚，不愿意叫也不舍得放开抓着的阮绍的袖子，撅着嘴盯着那罐榴莲肉。  
阮绍被他水淋淋的眼睛看得心颤，根本挨不住，唉声叹气地挖了果肉给易烊千玺送嘴里。第一口吃进去他就眼睛弯弯地眯起来，满足地摇头晃脑。

到最后摸摸蹭蹭地才吃了小半罐，原因是阮绍非要说他吃完嘴里有榴莲味，死乞白赖地非要亲他，舌头还要伸进去仔仔细细地舔过每一颗牙齿，嘬地啧啧作响，把易烊千玺搞得眼睛水蒙蒙地迷迷糊糊地看着他才行。  
再亲下去可就没法上课了。  
从形体教室出去前阮绍还要按着他的脖子在他眉心痣上亲一口，捏着易烊千玺的耳垂揉揉搓搓，依依不舍地亲他的眉头眼睛，咬着他耳朵说中午在排练厅见，神情却像是恨不得把他就地正法。  
易烊千玺着急上课，胡乱答应了才同手同脚地遛回教室，脑袋懵懵地坐下就听见肚子叫了一声。他摸摸瘪瘪的肚子，默默地叹了一口气。

中午下课，易烊千玺又找了借口不和室友去吃饭，室友之一还开玩笑说大明星为了保持体型真是凄惨被他搪塞过去。他面无表情心里苦笑，推开排练厅的门就被迎面热乎乎的拥抱抱了满怀。  
排练厅的门落了锁，里面的窗帘也拉的严严实实地，阮绍恬不知耻地就穿了下身的裤子，裸着他上身微微看得出来弧度的肌肉。  
易烊千玺推开他，骂了一句白日宣淫，这才发现阮绍穿了罗密欧那段戏的衣服，是一件墨绿色的束腿绸裤。那上半身是略繁复的马甲套装，怪不得阮绍嫌麻烦不穿。  
阮绍搂着他去看借过来的衣服，朱丽叶的衣服不外乎是礼服裙。中戏排戏多，学校的衣服做的质量看起来不错，层层叠叠的裙摆还压了几层蕾丝，领口和袖口也是茸茸的蕾丝边。阮绍推着他去换衣服，易烊千玺只当是试戏服也不扭捏，进了排练厅简陋的换衣服的帘子后面。  
朱丽叶的衣服看着很多层，其实只有后背一条拉链。礼服领口大，两侧都快开到了肩膀。易烊千玺瘦，穿着还算合身，只是胸前和肩膀太紧。背后拉链拉在一半上不来，他两只手侍弄着倒腾，一时手快，拉链拉上去了却夹到了自己的手指。那一下剧痛，易烊千玺顿时眼泪都在眼睛里打转了。  
阮绍听见他小声地喊了一下，以为他把自己磕着碰着了就“刷”地一下拉开帘子看他。  
易烊千玺慌忙抬头看他，因为疼而慌忙含在嘴里的手指还含着，眼睛里水淋淋地蓄着泪，正泪汪汪地对着他。礼服裙上身略紧，腰在布料的包裹下显出漂亮的弧度。  
阮绍看呆了，脑子里尽是黄色废料。他有些口干舌燥，局促地挤进帘子里还不往自欺欺人地再拉好。  
他握着易烊千玺的手含进嘴里，舌头灵活地舔舐着那上面被夹到的一块肿热的皮肉。“还疼吗？”他舔的极细致，指缝间嫩嫩的软肉也要被粗糙的舌面亲热。易烊千玺被亲的眼角都红了，眼泪湿湿地蓄了一眼眶，身上打了一个激灵，要抽回自己的手。  
阮绍不许，打横抱着他坐在地板上。礼服裙裙摆厚重，把易烊千玺抱在他腿上就像抱着一个镶着蕾丝边的泡芙，他伸手探进裙摆下面摸易烊千玺的大腿根，那里又嫩又软，让他忍不住捏的重了点。易烊千玺闷哼，手推着他的胳膊，腿也夹紧了不让他乱摸。

猫不听话的时候只能顺毛摸。

阮绍叠声哄他：“好好好，不摸了，”又不知道从哪儿摸了一团东西出来，“宝宝穿这个好吗？宝宝穿给老公看好吗？”没等易烊千玺看清楚是什么，就捉了他的脚踝往上套。  
易烊千玺正诧异于他的称呼，脸红耳朵红地看他，转眼就被套了两条蕾丝的腿袜。他腿长，原本到腿根的袜子现在只堪堪地到膝盖上面一点。阮绍又不知道从哪儿摸出几条吊袜带，拨开他的裙摆露出大腿屁股要给他夹上去，看着看着却忍不住上去在臀侧咬了一口。  
易烊千玺搂着阮绍的脖子看他动作，被咬了一口才低低地叫了一声，睁着一双大眼睛看阮绍用那蕾丝带子往腿袜边和内裤边扣紧，新奇地去摸弄好的吊袜带。  
阮绍弄着弄着把自己弄得心猿意马，校花此刻正穿着裙子坐在自己腿上，他还给他绑好了吊袜带，就像给奶油蛋糕点缀了草莓。他能感觉到屁股软肉在自己腿上磨蹭动作，易烊千玺毛茸茸的头顶蹭着自己的下巴，嘴唇被他自己咬的水淋淋的，像奶油蛋糕上浸了糖水的椰果。

不吃真不是男人。

阮绍扣住易烊千玺的脖子，待那双带着笑意和新奇的眼睛看过来时狠狠地含住他的嘴唇，舔着唇珠，唇酒窝也要细细地咬一口，舌头还要伸进去勾着易烊千玺的舌头舔吻，敏感的上颚和牙龈也要扫荡一遍，直吻到两人口水淋漓，顺着易烊千玺的下巴流下来，又被阮绍像狗一样顺着下巴和脖子又舔又咬地嘬走。他不敢咬，只在易烊千玺锁骨的凹陷里舔。  
易烊千玺被舔的轻轻地颤，往后倒着玩躲开阮绍磨人的舌头，结果又被搂着背按在怀里仰着头吻住。  
阮绍的手在他大腿上揉捏，忍不住扶着他的腰从大腿根摸进了内裤，手指捏着两瓣软肉揉圆搓扁，揉得怀里的人哆哆嗦嗦地推他。“做不做？”阮绍放开他嘴唇看他，易烊千玺耳朵尖都红了，哼哼唧唧地往他肩膀上躲不让他看：“不要。”。手指摸到两团软肉中间的肉口，才发现已经湿湿润润地开合，倒还是紧。阮绍的手指还插不进去，只在洞口打着圈地揉。  
“为什么不要？”阮绍把易烊千玺换了个姿势，让他分开腿面对面坐在腿上，手指倒是流连地舍不得离开小穴，往穴口里试探着抽插。  
“唔……啊！”易烊千玺挺着腰躲，裙摆堆在腰间让他看不见下身情形。他不想跨在阮绍腰上，要抽身站起来不让他碰。阮绍手动得快，一把按住他，手指就插进了小穴扣挖，抖动抽插间还带出了水声。  
易烊千玺哆嗦地往他肩膀上趴：“别弄了……啊……呜呜……”阮绍咬着他耳朵说话：“不要吗？”手腕却动的更快，还按着易烊千玺的后腰不准他躲，“怎么这么多水儿啊？嗯？这儿怎么这么会出水儿？”又按在那热烫的内里绞着，狠狠捅了两下才摸到了小的凸起。“别弄那儿了……啊！”易烊千玺浑身一颤，胳膊圈了阮绍的脖子，抱紧了阮绍的肩膀。他的脸缩在阮绍的耳后，闭着眼叫着疼，湿湿的气息喷在阮绍脖子上。阮绍被他搂紧，又亲密地挨着脖子，早就恬不知耻地竖着一个棍子蹭着易烊千玺的肚子，硬邦邦地杵在两人中间。  
阮绍解了裤子，把龟头对准穴口插了进去，湿滑的内壁被他操开，将整根都容纳进去后易烊千玺搂他更紧，哀哀地叫痛。阮绍却不再等，握住他浑圆的臀瓣开始猛力地摆动起腰杆。帘子下的空间逼仄，昏昏暗暗的只听见易烊千玺穴里搅动的水声。  
“这里头怎么这么嫩？怎么出这么多水？”阮绍按着他脖子吻他裸露在外的肩背，又温柔又妥帖地安抚他颤抖的身体，腰却动的又狠又猛，恨不得把易烊千玺肏死在怀里。“我不知道……啊！你…你插进来…就这么多水了…”阮绍笑出声，手里更是狠狠地揉捏他的屁股软肉，撑得圆圆的穴口裹着肉棍，被拉扯地微微变形。易烊千玺趴在他肩膀上哼唧，被顶得直往上窜，阮绍用牙尖去叼他胸前的布料。礼服裙的领口低，露出他半个嫩生生的胸脯，蕾丝边簇拥着挤在他胸前。阮绍隔着布料去舔咬他的奶尖。  
易烊千玺不让他咬，躲着往后仰，又因为进得更深而泪汪汪地哭：“阮绍…呜…好大…”  
“大不是才能让你爽吗？”阮绍光顶着他的敏感点磨，窄紧的肉口一收一缩地吮着体内的肉棒。易烊千玺的屁股都被他用力抓出红印子，两腿跪在阮绍身侧，腿软地直往下坐，“好深…啊…阮绍…不要了…”阮绍不理他，更搂紧了他的腰狂插猛肏起来。易烊千玺被肏得直摇头，伸手撑在阮绍的大腿上推他――太深了，一股强烈的潮水一样的酸麻从被顶弄的深处窜出来，冲击着他早已挺立起来的下体。  
易烊千玺讨好地搂住阮绍的脖子，抬头去舔吻阮绍冒着胡茬的下巴，想要让阮绍轻一点慢一点，却被按在怀里咬住他探出来的舌尖。  
阮绍一边亲他一边去揉他酸麻的穴口，肉棒又重重地捣进小穴，易烊千玺叫出声来，前面靠着小穴的快感射出精，后面也在热烫的摩擦中高潮，肠液一股一股地润润地裹着阮绍。穴口里那根粗大肉棒还在不断抽插着，他伸手推着阮绍的胸口，自己偷偷地往旁边爬想要逃离这股过于强烈快感。  
阮绍随着他的动作将肉棒抽出至只余龟头留在体内，随后扣住他的腰把他按回自己胯上，肉棒重重地捅了进去。  
“啊！”  
“停下来…不要了阮绍…呜呜…”  
阮绍一边在他小穴里射精，一边缓慢地前后抽动，感受他高潮的穴口收缩地吮咬。  
易烊千玺趴在他胸口，浑身都在哆哆嗦嗦地抖，满脸都是眼泪，热乎乎地蹭在阮绍胸前裸露的皮肤上。阮绍捏着他下巴让他仰着头亲他：“再来一次吗？

第五章

白日宣淫的结果就是整个午休易烊千玺都被按着肏，哭得眼睛都红肿着，水汪汪地就直接去上课了。  
下身还含着阮绍射进来的东西，湿湿热热地裹在内裤里，让他一下午都窝着不敢做大动作。他一整天都没怎么吃东西，小腹却被精液射得鼓鼓的，只觉得又饿又胀。

临下课胖虎给他发微信，说晚上出去吃饭。易烊千玺抱了书往校门口走，看见车停在一边的巷子旁边。他戴了口罩，默默地躲开一些探寻的视线，拉开车门却看见驾驶位上坐着的阮山。  
“先带你去吃饭？胖虎说你早上忘带吃的了。中午有好好吃东西吗？”阮山把他的书拿开扔在后座，倾身过来给他系安全带。易烊千玺靠着任他摆弄，直到阮山摘了他的帽子来亲他：“别闹。赶紧走吧，饿了。”阮山抬着他下巴摩挲他红红肿肿的嘴唇，“先吃点别的吗？”

易烊千玺被按在阮山的胯上，阮山只拉开裤链把他半硬的东西拿出来戳在他嘴唇上：“还记得我怎么教你的吗？”易烊千玺捏着他那东西抬眼看他，嘴角微微弯起来：“记得。”看了一眼阮山彻底硬起来的肉棒，伸出舌尖顺着那上面的血管纹路舔舐。阮山精神抖擞地竖起来戳着他的舌头，他张开嘴包住龟头，口腔两侧的软肉紧紧嘬住嫩红的头部吮了一口。  
略咸腥的液体粘在他舌头上，易烊千玺突然一阵反胃。空空的胃袋终于开始抗议，让他喉头泛酸，只能干呕。  
他直起腰坐回位置，捂着喉咙狠狠咳嗽了半天。阮山吓了一跳，揽着他的腰摸他的胃：“是胃不舒服吗？”易烊千玺点头，瞥了他一眼：“都怪你。”  
阮山凑过去咬他红红的耳朵尖：“还是怀孕了？是哥哥的孩子吗？”  
易烊千玺捏了一把他软下来的肉棒，似笑非笑地帮他拉好裤子：“你他妈能不能闭嘴。”  
“不能，”阮山探进他衣服里摸他小腹，又顺着衣服摸进他内裤里软软的肉棒，结果却摸到一手粘腻的水，“哎，阮绍倒是把你喂得挺饱的。”  
易烊千玺去握他的手肘，不让他在下身穴口扣挖，但是眼角眉稍都是勾人的笑意：“好饿，我们去吃饭吧。”阮山在他嘴唇上亲了一口，手上不停，手指把他小穴里的东西挖出来：“不行，你不能带着他的东西和我吃饭。”  
易烊千玺推了一把他的肩膀，刚要说话，却被按到了敏感之处，抬头细细地喘：“事儿真多。”阮山像发情的兽，在他领口脖子上嗅。易烊千玺不出声地喘，手指头都蜷缩着在阮山肩膀上胡乱地抓。阮山弄了半天才掏弄干净，易烊千玺内裤都湿淋淋地粘在腿上屁股上。他不舒服，就哼哼唧唧地让阮山去后座上拿备用衣服。阮山捏了他后颈狠狠地嘬了一口他的嘴唇，神色欲求不满又不敢言语，开门下车去给他拿新内裤。

易烊千玺手支在头侧，靠在车座靠背上看他开门绕在车后去翻东西。他随意往车外看了一眼，竟然看见阮绍愣在墙边看着他的车。  
阮绍怀里还抱了一罐新的榴莲果肉，和上午那罐一模一样。  
他呆呆地站在原地，头上束起来的辫子在冷风里被吹得左摇右摆。易烊千玺看见了他就微微笑起来，摆摆手算是和他打了招呼。正巧阮山拿了东西回来，看他招手就往那边瞅了一眼。  
“哥…你怎么和千玺在一块啊？”阮绍早就看见了他，这会儿僵硬地扯出一个笑问阮山。  
“我带他出去吃饭，”阮山上了车，一条腿还踩在外面。他说完，看了一眼还愣在那里的阮绍：“你要一起吗？”

第六章

阮绍坐在易烊千玺对面看他吃东西。

他真好看。  
吃东西也好看。看得出来饿极了，每一筷子都夹得满满当当地塞进嘴里，两颊撑得圆圆的像只小仓鼠。  
用餐习惯也很好。旁边的人在说他下周的工作安排，他一边嚼一边听，咽下去了才会说话回复。

他们一起坐在一个小包间。实际上，是易烊千玺和他的助理、工作人员们，还有阮绍，一起坐在一个饭店的小包间。  
阮绍旁边坐着他哥阮山，但是阮山看起来对这个弟弟十分冷淡。

他的视线一直在易烊千玺身上，偶尔看向阮山。阮山像一个合格的男朋友一样细致入微地照顾着易烊千玺，甚至细致到悄悄地端走了他手边只被他喝了一口的柠檬水换成了苹果汁，顺便在塞了一个靠垫在他腰后。  
而让阮绍恍惚的是，易烊千玺对此表现的如此自然。  
他的眼前一会儿是易烊千玺坐在他对面说话和笑，一会儿是他刚刚坐在后座看见易烊千玺在副驾驶座上蜷起双腿往身上上套内裤。  
他的脚趾像小猫爪子一样展开，指头粉粉嫩嫩的伸着。腿也是粉粉嫩嫩的，黑色的内裤从那双细长的腿上划过去，被他微微抬起腰藏进卫衣下摆，露出一点肉圆的屁股。阮绍甚至看见了中午两个人做爱时他留在易烊千玺大腿根泛红的印子。

估计阮山那个角度瞟一眼都能把他下半身看得干干净净。

他知道阮山是表演老师，甚至知道阮山现在跟着一个挺有钱的团队专门辅导小明星拍戏。但是他见到易烊千玺和阮山打招呼居然信了阮山说合作过的鬼话。

阮绍很多次的恋情里，很少有像现在这样迷糊的时候。 他甚至不知道他们现在算不算恋情，还是只有他单方面的认为这是在恋爱。他的背后是他的书包，里面那罐榴莲的铁罐硬硬地硌着他的背。

阮山用余光瞟了一眼他碍眼的弟弟，在这个桌子上坐着的一群人个个心知肚明，只有这个看起来耀武扬威的男孩最如坐针毡。他喝了一口水，去按住阮绍的肩膀，又把阮绍的水杯推到他面前:“吃完了就自己回学校。”  
阮绍把水杯握在自己手里，惴惴不安地看了一眼易烊千玺，又看了一眼阮山，“哥你，”他甚至咽了一下口水，“易烊千玺为啥在你车上？”换内裤啊？  
阮山笑眯眯地捏了捏他的肩膀:“赶紧走吧。”

阮绍是很怕阮山的。  
在阮绍短暂的十几年的人生中，一半的时间都是在和阮山一起度过。两个人不是父母双亡兄弟俩互相扶持艰难度日的苦情戏码，而是阮绍自记事起，阮山就有大把的钱和大房子供养着他，两个人从没愁过吃喝用度。  
阮山经常在不一样的地方给不同的演员讲课，十二个月有大半年不在家，阮绍自力更生把自己养的还算不错。直到他高中认定了要考中戏才后知后觉地了解到阮山的知名度。

阮山最优秀的学生是他自己。他这会儿笑眯眯地看着阮绍，回避阮绍的问题。但是阮绍根本看不出来他是什么意思。他突然生气了，不知道在胆大妄为地对阮山生气还是对他自己。他腾地一下站起来，椅子发出划动的巨大声响。易烊千玺吓了一跳，被嘴里的苹果汁呛到开始地咳嗽。  
阮绍拿了自己的包，绕过桌子去拉了易烊千玺往外走。易烊千玺一惊，但是立马按住了胖虎拉他的手。他被阮绍拉扯着往外走，阮绍甚至还不忘贴心地把他护在靠近墙壁内侧以防止他被人不小心发现。

他把易烊千玺半搂半抱地放在洗手台上，又回去把洗手间的门反锁才回过头来，手托在易烊千玺大腿两侧，把人圈在自己两条胳膊之间。易烊千玺一副懵懵懂懂的样子看他:“我要吃饭。”  
阮绍凑在他鼻子跟前蹭他鼻尖:“不准吃。”  
易烊千玺又噘着嘴，垂了睫毛往下看:“我不要坐在这儿，”伸了手拉住阮绍垂下来的卫衣帽子的带，“台子上有水。”

阮绍听了这话原本稍微消散的火气又点着了:“台子上有水？”他凑近了贴在易烊千玺脸上，“有你后边水多吗？”  
易烊千玺的脸刷得一下变得通红，他诧异地看着阮绍，像是不明白他为什么突然说这种话。  
阮绍去捏住他的后脖子，强迫他抬起头看着自己:“刚刚在阮山车上是不是已经骚的流水了，嗯？”他低下头去啃咬易烊千玺的唇珠，似乎是磨着牙来发泄自己的怒气。  
唇珠的主人闭着眼睛，睫毛湿润润地颤抖，声音都连带着颤:“我没有啊…”  
阮绍不听，手直接探进了易烊千玺的裤子后腰，捏他压在洗手台上的屁股软肉:“他肏过你吗？”那肉屁股被他冰凉的手指摸上，硬生生地抖了一抖。易烊千玺的嘴唇被放开，抽抽搭搭缩进阮绍的怀里，脸埋在他的肩膀上光摇头不说话。他不知道阮绍为什么生气，只是直觉觉得还是不说什么比较好。阮绍的手指摸到了他的穴口，那里肉嘟嘟地微微肿着，热烫地柔软地瑟缩着，轻而易举地就吃进去了半根手指。易烊千玺闷哼一声，抓紧了阮绍的领口。  
阮绍又问了一遍:“他肏过你吗？”  
“…肏过。”肩膀上得人似乎是哭了，热热的水汽隔着衣服贴在阮绍的皮肤上。  
“什么时候？”  
“…”  
阮绍手上的动作顿了一下，又狠狠地加重了力道去抠挖那根本经不起折腾的内壁。  
“肏过几次？”  
易烊千玺呜呜咽咽地伸出胳膊圈紧了阮绍的脖子，把自己往阮绍怀里挤。他的身体狠狠地发颤，敏感的后穴又酸又烫:“呜…我真的，不记得了…”  
阮绍甚至被气笑了，他手上的动作又快又猛，急切地寻找易烊千玺后穴里自己留下的东西。易烊千玺被插得腰软，软乎乎地贴在阮绍耳朵根哼哼唧唧地喘，手像猫爪子一样扣着阮绍的脖子。  
阮绍没摸到滑腻的精液，只有易烊千玺自己的热烫的水，湿淋淋地黏在阮绍的手和内裤上。他看到易烊千玺挂着泪水的水淋淋的下巴尖和雾蒙蒙的眼睛又生起气来，恨不得把易烊千玺生吃了。  
于是一边捣弄一边咬着易烊千玺的耳朵:“怎么这么骚呢？是我没把你喂饱还是阮山没把你喂饱？”他的牙尖磨着易烊千玺的皮肉，听他在自己耳朵边黏黏糊糊地快乐呻吟:“阮山插进去的时候里头还有我的东西吗？怎么这么骚啊？别人知道我们中戏校花有这么多男人吗？”他又用手指抽插了百十来下，插得易烊千玺腰腹乱抖才捏了一把他硬起来的东西，干脆地送他上了高潮。

阮绍抽出手，拿开易烊千玺搂着他脖子的胳膊。易烊千玺蜷缩着腿靠在洗手台的镜子上，还在喘着气。他拉住阮绍的手指，水淋淋地用那双好眼睛看他不让他走。  
阮绍不让他拉，又不想让自己心软，就扭过头不去看他的眼睛，又听见易烊千玺打着哭嗝蹭过来又拉住他的手:“你们俩什么时候开始的？”  
“有，一年多了。”  
阮绍闭了闭眼睛，才看他:“这么说，我才是第三个人。”  
易烊千玺忙握紧了他的手:“你不是。”他把阮绍的手指含进嘴里，用那根小舌头仔细地舔:“我喜欢你。”  
阮绍的心脏也像是被瞬间握紧，又软软地平复下来，甚至有一丝雀跃和轻快:“你喜欢阮山吗？”  
易烊千玺已经舔到了阮绍的无名指:“喜欢啊。”  
“…”阮绍不知道易烊千玺是在演戏还是真的这样认为。他看着易烊千玺舔完他的小指，乖乖地抱住他的手坐在洗手台上看他。眼睛里坦然纯粹，还是那副，经常在他脸上出现的无辜而置身事外的神情。  
他抽回手看了看，沉默了半天才道:“这也是阮山教你的吗？”  
易烊千玺极其自然地点了点头，甚至是有些邀功似的微微地弯起嘴角，又要来勾他的手。

阮绍跑出去之后易烊千玺还呆呆地坐在洗手台上，茫然又无措地看着又关紧的门。

洗手间里安静了一会儿，直到隔间的门打开走出来一个人，踌躇地走过来递给他一包纸巾。出乎他意料的是，易烊千玺没掉眼泪也没被他吓一跳，而是摇了摇头看他:“真可惜，差点让你听到活春宫了。”  
陆为愣了一下，张张嘴不知道怎么接话:“啊，不好意思啊…”他还没说完，就看见大明星抽了抽鼻子，水淋淋地开始掉金豆子。  
他忙去锁了洗手间的门，转身回去就被易烊千玺紧紧攥住外套下摆，“你都听到了吧？”陆为很想说没有。“他为什么对我这么凶？我什么都没做啊…”  
易烊千玺困惑地抬起头，那神情就像小猫在问给它剪指甲的指甲刀:“你为什么剪我的爪子？”陆为看着他漂亮的眉眼，眉心痣也被皱起的皮肤夹着，他轻轻地摸了摸，像是心疼那眉心痣的处境。  
陆为被蛊惑了一样，所以易烊千玺问他:“我喜欢他，也喜欢阮山啊，这是我的错吗？”时候，陆为说“不是你的错”。  
易烊千玺无意识地去用额头蹭他的手心:“喜欢他就想和他做爱啊，不是吗？”  
陆为说:“是。”

第七章

阮绍的太阳穴嗡嗡地钝痛。他慌不择路地拉开洗手间的门就跑了出去，直到跑在马路上，在北京十一月的寒风中几乎是慢跑一样疾走了半个小时才想起来打车回家。

等他坐在浴缸里，闭着眼睛躺下的时候才开始认真地思考。  
阮绍的脑海里冒出阮山的脸，冒出前女友的脸，冒出易烊千玺的脸。又紧接着冒出中午易烊千玺穿着低胸礼服裙时背后的蝴蝶谷、骨，冒出易烊千玺被贯穿时曲起来的双腿，还有易烊千玺高潮的时候颤抖而滚烫的隐秘山丘里的紧致穴口。

他在水里伸手握住自己半勃起的阴茎，狠狠地搓过黏腻的顶端。

阮山亲自去找了店老板，那是他上大学时认识的朋友。  
“我一朋友吃饭把自己反锁在里面了，丫现在出不来给我打电话来着。”  
那店老板听了着急忙慌地就要跟着他一起去看看，被阮山拉了一把制止了:“哎哎哎，您忙。我先去看看再说啊。你也知道，不太好见人。”他笑眯眯地拍了拍店老板的肩膀，眯着眼睛冲他挑了挑眉。  
店老板愣了愣就了然于胸:这位大学同窗总会有一些大明星朋友。

阮山拎着钥匙去开洗手间的门，打开再到进去关门只轻轻发出“咔哒”一声，悄无声息地就重新反锁。他甚至还顺手在门外放了一个维修停用的牌子。

他进去站了一会儿，听见最里面的隔间肉体碰撞的拍打声和咿咿呀呀的小声尖叫，那声音他再熟悉不过了。他默默地走在洗手台前，盯着对面镜子里映出来的隔间的门。那门偶尔还会轻轻地晃动一下，又复归平静，再隔一会儿，又晃动一下，接着发出沉闷的撞击声。

第八章

陆为觉得自己一定是疯了。  
他现在正一手掐着易烊千玺胸前肿胀的奶尖往胸肉里狠狠地揉，一手托着他左腿的膝弯握着他硬挺的下体搓弄。他的牙齿还咬着易烊千玺的后脖子，听他嗓子里一声接着一声的呻吟，像是恨不得把他脖子上的肉咬下来吞了。  
易烊千玺是谁啊，说远了是大明星，浑身上下裹着金光的那种，说近了是自己的旁系师弟，还差两级的那种。  
而他现在正缩着肩膀，两只手像猫爪子一样缩在胸前，脸埋在自己手上，呜呜咽咽地被自己肏。  
这是厕所隔间，外面是人声鼎沸的饭店大堂，他甚至能听见隔着一堵墙的那边有人在京片子骂娘。  
于是他更激动了，直接地反应到他更加坚硬和胀痛的下体。  
他的肉棒从来没有这样坚硬和滚烫，当然，也从来没有进入过如此紧致和滚烫的肉穴。  
易烊千玺的屁股微微翘起，又紧绷又有弹性地撞击在他的下腹，那么有弹性，他甚至觉得每一次的接触都弹肉。那后穴被他肏成一个紧绷的肉环，圆圆地撑开箍着他胀痛的肉棒，每一次插入都瑟瑟缩缩地承受，每一次抽出都流连地收紧，像个美妙的玩具。他有点控制不住力道，凭借着少年时男孩蛮狠的破坏力，一下一下地重重地抽插和顶弄。  
“啊！师兄…唔…师兄…呜呜…”易烊千玺的腰胯被他肏到软倒，狠狠地撞到隔间的硬木板门，发出沉闷的响声。陆为连忙去横着胳膊搂住他的腰，怕再撞痛他，但是下身的动作并未因此收敛。易烊千玺的奶尖被他的手指碾过，又被按在自己的乳晕里揉，胸口又酸又涨，痛痒到弓起脊背。他握起着手指试图躲避而未果，被强行打开的身体又紧紧地贴上了陆为的胸前，被陆为的长胳膊长腿扣得死死的压在隔板上。  
他呜咽一声，被扣在腰后的双手伸出了几根颤抖的手指去推陆为紧绷的小腹:“呜…师兄…”陆为鼻尖上都冒了汗，汗津津地贴在易烊千玺后仰的颈侧嗅:“嗯？”  
“…太深了…”易烊千玺偏着头去寻他的嘴唇，被唇舌伺候到舒服了才哼哼唧唧地求他。  
陆为咬着他的嘴唇笑:“那浅一点。”他又狠狠肏了两下才退出来，只浅浅的留了一个头被咬紧。

他当然很舒服。  
那肉嘟嘟的穴口像一张开合的嘴，紧紧咬着吮吸着，急切地想要吞咽又吞不下去，只得讨好地缩紧，像一个肉环一样箍住艳红的龟头，生怕他出去了似的。

易烊千玺可就不舒服了。  
陆为很大，各种意义上的健壮。早就被阮绍弄得湿淋淋的穴肉又软又敏感，这会儿被肏得酸麻却不得解。那样滚烫的硬物浅浅地戳在穴口，不进不退，只顾着自己享受。他眼角挂着泪，又不爽利又不痛快，只耳朵通红地去踮起脚尖翘起屁股往陆为胯下贴，想自己吃进去再说。  
陆为忍得极好，见他悄悄地蹭过来就顺其自然地插进去，抵在他敏感的那处狠狠地磨了一下就又退了出来，依旧停在穴口晃着腰左右摆动。易烊千玺被那一下撞得尖叫出声，膝盖都酸软了根本站不住。他慌忙咬住自己的舌尖，半截呻吟吞进嗓子里，眼角的泪花终于晃晃悠悠地滑下来吊在他自己耳垂上。  
陆为去含住那颗泪:“要不要吃了？”  
“呜呜呜…要吃…”易烊千玺抽抽搭搭地哭，又去蹭陆为的肉棒。  
陆为也忍不住了，玩过头就不好了。  
他肏进去顶那处软嫩的敏感，听见易烊千玺嗓子里压下来的呻吟:“这个速度够吗？”易烊千玺挺直了背，踮起的脚尖扑梭梭地颤抖:“啊啊…要快点…”陆为不说话，扣着他的肩膀猛摆胯。每一下都要又准又狠地插进去，又抽了多半截出来再肏进去。屁股肉被撞得直颤，因为太快的拍打不一会儿就通红发烫。  
易烊千玺受不了了，腰就向前拱起试图脱离这猛烈的撞击:“师兄！”他翘起的阴茎被陆为捏在手里把玩，像捏着一条不听话的猫尾巴。“师兄…”  
他跟少叫陆为的名字，而这样的礼貌用语却让两个人都更加敏感。陆为把他扣在怀里，拇指去刮过他黏腻的阴茎顶端。易烊千玺抖着腰摇头，被卫衣磨痛的肿胀奶尖也被陆为狠狠地捏住。上下两处都落在男性并不柔滑的指尖玩弄，他绷紧了小腹，敏感到肠道都在不受控地痉挛。  
陆为被他突然拧紧的后穴绞住，猝不及防地被穴里深处猛地涌出来的水当头一浇，又抽插了三两下就缴械投降，尽数交代在易烊千玺的身体里。  
易烊千玺后面高潮了，湿淋淋的水和陆为射进去的东西混在一起，被陆为还没抽出去的肉棒堵着。前面还硬着，直挺挺地戳在自己的卫衣下摆，又被陆为捏着再次送上高潮。他忍不住哭出了声，一边抖一边推着陆为说不要了。

被手软软推着的人紧紧贴着他的背平复自己的呼吸，下边还顶着易烊千玺不出来。正要去亲亲他的嘴唇的时候，隔间的门被敲了两下。  
陆为赶紧去捂住易烊千玺半张的嘴，又听见外面那人说:“行了行了。赶紧给他穿好衣服出来。”

陆为又惊又后怕，他放开易烊千玺的嘴巴，忍不住先去亲了亲那湿淋淋的唇珠，才无声地用嘴型问他怎么回事。  
易烊千玺摇摇头没说话，伸了手要纸巾。

待两人收拾好从隔间出来，陆为还搂着易烊千玺的腰。他才看见外面等着的人，正抱着胳膊靠在洗手台上盯着他们。  
陆为脸一红，正要欲盖弥彰地解释一通，那男的就走过来摸了一把易烊千玺头顶。  
“这就舒坦了？”  
易烊千玺没说话也没看他，低着头还在抽抽搭搭地吸鼻子。那男的“啧”了一声，弯腰一把横抱起来易烊千玺，稳稳地托住他的后背。陆为正要去拉，刚开口就被瞪了一眼:“把你身上那件外套脱了。”陆为还在懵，他才开口:“把你外套包在他身上盖好了，别让人看见。你不知道他是谁啊？”陆为忙按他说的做了，那男的转身就要走，他才赶紧去拉:“哎你？”然后迟疑了一下，“你是阮山吗？”  
那男的看了他一眼:“没你事儿了，该干嘛干嘛去。”说完就抱着易烊千玺打开洗手间的门走了。看起来火气还挺大，门摔得晃晃悠悠。

陆为站在原地不知所措，半天才动了动脚想起来要走，一晃眼看到了洗手台上的皮带。

易烊千玺拉着他的衣角，仰着他那张湿乎乎的漂亮小脸问他，“师兄喜欢我吗？”  
陆为想都没想，他说:“喜欢。”  
然后他肯定是被猫蛊惑了，当易烊千玺打开他的皮带扣，告诉他:“师兄，我内裤好湿。”的时候，他没拒绝他，甚至没想到这有多令人惊讶。他任凭易烊千玺抽走他的皮带，摸上西装裤下早已肿胀的凸起。

那之后的事情根本不受他控制。

作为一个直男，他是在完全本能的驱使下，摸上易烊千玺下面开合的小嘴，把自己硬的发痛的阴茎，无师自通地塞进了大明星湿淋淋的肠道。

不，其实不是。陆为将那皮带拿起来扣在自己腰上的时候恍然大悟。  
可能早在他开学典礼上第一次见到活生生的易烊千玺的时候，或者是在小排练厅外透过门缝见到易烊千玺被男人抱在怀里一次次肏入一次次惊喘的时候，他就已经想这么干了。

他自嘲地笑了笑，扣好皮带，对着镜子整理自己的衣服。  
易烊千玺根本不明白喜欢和不喜欢，他只是单纯地满足自己的欲望获取快感，而谁又不会被他的脸和身体蛊惑。

几乎全校的男生，都对他抱着不可告人的想法。那些隐晦的模糊的偷拍，有的来自浴室有的来自教室，影影绰绰地在男生中传播。

没有人能拒绝他面对面的直白的求欢。  
他是中戏校花。

第九章

阮山现在在易烊千玺身边的身份非常尴尬。那部剧已经拍完，他这个表演老师依旧死乞白赖地待在易烊千玺左右进进出出，丝毫不把自己当外人。工作人员眼观鼻鼻观心，都知道阮山是易烊千玺房里的人，易烊千玺不开口，他们也就揣着明白装糊涂，只要阮山把老板伺候舒坦了，别的也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，只按照以前的模式按月发他工资，碰见了就点个头叫声阮老师。  
阮山也是个不要脸的，还要装模作样地答应一声，再狗腿地去敲易烊千玺房门叫他起床，或者偷偷要了门卡溜进去用别的方式叫他起床。

那天从饭店回去后，阮山就吃了熊心豹子胆，捏着易烊千玺两只薄薄的腕子弄他，手指拼了命往柔软的穴口里绞，直弄得人浑身发红，打着颤又泄了一次。易烊千玺本身就被阮绍折腾得不舒服，吃了一半饭又被阮绍拉出来劈头盖脸地数落了一顿，心里窝着一团火闷闷地生气。陆为束手束脚地不敢对易烊千玺下狠手，又按捺不住动作激动，有时候狠了有时候又不够，所以他被阮山抱回家的时候虽然腰胯酸麻，但还是差点意思。  
阮山跟他时间长了，他身上哪处不舒服哪处需要抚慰门儿清，易烊千玺也就任由他按着，爽完才翻脸不认人。

他伸了腿往阮山腰上踩过去，肩膀轻轻巧巧地扭了一下就从阮山身下翻了出来，另一条腿压住阮山的大腿就跨坐在了他腰上。阮山被他压在身下也就不动了，手里还拎着易烊千玺一只手腕，眯着眼看他。  
易烊千玺把他手挥开， 用右手虎口卡住他脖子看他：“你怎么知道陆为在那儿的？”阮山仰着头回看他，手已经摸上了易烊千玺跨在他腰侧的大腿：“张洁说他们那几个去央视实习的同学晚上在那儿聚餐。”易烊千玺知道张洁老师，她是陆为的辅导员。他又扔开自己腿上阮山的手，手用力卡紧了他脖子：“你又知道我看上陆为了？”  
阮绍喘了一口气，嗓子压着说话：“…陆为自从上次和你吃完饭就魂不守舍的，不是他看上你了？”

易烊千玺忽然泄了气，从阮山身上下来把自己裹在被子里，“我知道，”他只露了半张小脸在外面，脸颊粉红粉红的，忽闪着睫毛给阮山告状：“他们都喜欢我。我还知道他们偷偷叫我校花。”说完还很嫌弃地撇撇嘴。  
阮山要过来搂他，被他呵斥呆在原处不准动，就摊着腿，大大咧咧地敞着胯下那东西，坐起来靠在床头，看易烊千玺裹着被子缩在角落。  
半晌又听见易烊千玺隔着被子闷闷的声音：“都是，长得也不行，技术也一般。”  
阮山不知道怎么搭话，看他缩了半天又下床去找按摩棒，根本不避讳阮山直愣愣的眼神，又裹好被子缩回去玩自己。阮山眼神复杂地硬了，狼一样地盯着那团颤巍巍的被子。不一会儿那边就传来了嗡嗡的震动声和易烊千玺若有似无的喘息。  
阮山自然是知道那被子下面是怎样的风景。以前易烊千玺心情好的时候也让他用假东西玩，不过最后都是缠着他进去，死活不要按摩棒。

易烊千玺不怎么出汗，弄得狠了也就脸上脖子上掉汗，鼻尖上明晃晃地闪着水光。身上其他地方都是湿湿润润地泛着红，摸起来又暖又软。按摩棒被他自己送进去后他就懒得去握着，只埋头在床单上，侧卧着蜷缩起身子，一颤一颤地任那疯狂扭动震颤的冰凉棍子往他后穴里钻，抵着那处软肉时他会受不了地反手抓住被子或者床单，腰抖得像风雨中飘荡的小船。快高潮的时候会绞紧两条腿，小腿绷紧显现出一条因为常年练舞而生出的漂亮肌肉线条…  
阮山隔着厚被子都能脑补出那下面易烊千玺闭着眼睛哀哀地呻吟的样子，还没发泄过的下半身直愣愣地朝天立着，紫红而滚烫地发痛。他狠狠地在自己没出息的涨红的龟头上捏了一把，开口叫了一声千玺。  
易烊千玺正要到了，伸了手捏紧了被子边：“…呜…不准动！”他并紧了自己的双腿，颤着声音叫。阮山又靠回床头，握着自己的东西快速地抚慰，直到听见易烊千玺惊喘了一声才射了一点出来。  
易烊千玺爽完就扔开按摩棒，掀了被子撇了一眼阮山还硬着的下体，那东西被他看了一眼就又精神抖擞地站直了。他伸手戳了一下阮山的龟头，刺激得阮山一把抓住他的胳膊。他敏捷地甩开阮山的手，小狐狸一样轻巧地起身翻下床，赤着脚往浴室走，虽然腿打着颤，但看起来也比一个人孤独地硬着的阮山心情好了不止一点。

从那天之后易烊千玺就开始刻意躲着阮山，因为他身上出现了一个非常棘手的问题。  
没有阮山，再激烈的性爱都会让他觉得不满，包括心理和身体两方面的不痛快。  
这已经偏离了他当初和阮山保持这种关系的初衷。  
说得粗俗一点，易烊千玺十七岁的时候和阮山上床已经是意外，从开苞到学会享受都是阮山一手调教出来的。阮山对他处处迁就处处照顾，所以易烊千玺才默认了这种关系的存在，甚至从来不拒绝阮山任何一次求欢。  
但是在他和阮绍、和陆为二人的关系里，他才是更主动的那一个。他伸出两根细长白嫩的手指抓住阮绍的衣摆，或者抬了水淋淋的双眼直勾勾地盯着陆为看，一举一动都是勾引。他是有些喜欢阮绍和陆为。对别的人，他缩了手指在衣袖里藏起，还要握紧了拳头不让看。

易烊千玺从阮山那里学到的很多，调动身体和眼神的技巧，轻轻地放在阮绍和陆为身上试验，一试一个准儿。

在开学之前，他就开始对阮山若即若离。别人都道是他惯常的喜新厌旧，只有他自己知道，这是一叶障目消极反抗。阮绍和陆为不过是他自己试探自己的手段，而他最后真的发现，阮山对他来说，是真的有区别。

阮山开始变成他的软肋。他开始遵循本能趋利避害。

易烊千玺下一次主动联系阮山是他期中考试那天晚上。那天“罗密欧”恍恍惚惚地和他演完那一段经典的窗台戏，头都不抬起来看他，仿佛被抓到和别的男人做爱的是阮绍。  
易烊千玺演的心烦气躁，面上没什么表情地听完老师的话，招呼都没和室友打就自己回了家。  
他这个晚上没有工作，也不想住宿舍，回家抓了一只猫进卧室就关了门一个人待着。易母和他弟弟说话的时候刻意抬高了音调，可是那房间门依旧纹丝不动毫无反应。

易烊千玺又坐在地毯上发呆。他拎了小狮子过来放在脑后枕着，又狠狠地薅了一把狮子头那一圈毛，想象那是阮山的脑袋。  
薅完他平静了一会儿，又抓了猫逗它。小东西吃营养膏吃的满嘴满爪，下巴上黑黢黢的一圈。易烊千玺把它托在手心看，又打开ins把它着急忙慌的小模样拍了发出来。  
刚发出去就收到一条微信消息，西西和他说生日会的服装送来了，一会儿去接他试妆。  
他打开看了一眼发过来的图，又恢复了没什么表情的样子。正要退出ins的界面，就看见阮山发了一段小视频。那是一双很大的、骨节分明的手。正捏着一个巴掌大的泥团揉捏。视频加快过，五六秒后一个人脸就立了起来。

易烊千玺愣了一会儿，然后去找到阮山的微信。上一次二人的聊天还停在几乎两周前，他点开输入框：“你刚刚发的那位雕塑师的联系方式给我一下。”不到几秒那边就推了名片过来。他没立刻去看，而是给猫喂完了剩下半管营养膏，伸了手指把它下巴上黏腻的一坨黑糊糊的东西刮下来，随手抹在小狮子的脑门上。

他加了那位雕塑师的微信，阮山说备注写“任何”。等任何通过的间隙，他叹了口气，认命似的打开阮山的聊天框，“你上次送我那丑狮子脏了，过来拿去干洗。”

一昧逃避不是办法，易烊千玺的性格是开心就好随遇而安。  
谁都不会躲着快乐不享受是吧。  
易烊千玺看着阮山的车泊进他家楼下的停车位时问自己，随后拎了一顶帽子和妈妈说了声就就出了门。片刻后又跑回来，抱起卧室地毯上那只脏兮兮的小狮子。

第十章

阮山把易烊千玺翻过去的同时咬住了他后颈的软肉，像叼着小猫似的控制住了他命运的后颈皮。易烊千玺最怕痒的就是脖子，要是压在他身上向他耳朵后面吹气，他能挣扎着把这车顶掀翻。  
他被自己心里的想象逗笑，闷笑着去咬那块皮肉磨牙，伸出舌头又吸又舔。易烊千玺挣脱不开，害怕他真咬下去，只抱着后座的枕包抖着声音威胁他：“呜…西西一会儿看到你咬出来印子又要打你的。”  
阮山这才放了他，伸手在那边红红肿肿的皮肤上揉了揉。他心里有数，这样的程度明天不会留印子，只会红一晚上。

自从上次他发了脾气把人弄不高兴了，易烊千玺就没主动找过他。阮山在这方面向来对易烊千玺很是宽容，只怕他受不住偷偷跑了，所以安安静静地呆了几天干别的工作，中间还没忍住约了胖虎出去涮锅撸串。  
涮羊肉下肚又吃了不少羊肉串，冬天北京城寒冷的北风都压不住下腹邪火，更别说他一看见胖虎的脸就想起易烊千玺。两人喝了酒，烦躁更甚，于是阮山把试图拉着他续摊顺便开导他的胖虎塞进出租车送回家去，自己又叫了个司机让送他去中戏。  
半夜一点，中戏的灯都灭得七七八八，只留下主路两侧昏黄的小灯。他妄图翻墙进去，又因为中午约了一个导演吃饭穿了紧身西装，哪条腿都抬不起来，折腾了半天差点招来了校警。  
他找得代驾被他按在驾驶座上等他，此刻正看着他的临时雇主像个壁虎一样挂在中戏的外墙上，猜测是被哪个小明星在情感上玩弄了，于心不忍就去拉了他起来塞回车里，要照着订单上的地址开车送他回去。  
阮山挥手把他赶开，让他在车里呆着等，自己又一个人回去坐在中戏大门外的马路牙子上抽烟，盯着中戏大门上那几个字，想他的心肝儿宝贝正在睡觉还是工作。  
他太久没有和工作室的人联系，都不知道易烊千玺今天是在家还是在学校，和胖虎吃饭的时候只一昧地插科打诨，避开这个名字。坐在那儿也只好盲猜易烊千玺应该就在那里面安安稳稳地睡着。半晌略微清醒了一点，才觉得自己像个傻逼，于是狠狠地抽了一口烟。

他差不多有一年没怎么碰过烟了，瘾最大的时候一天只敢抽一根，要是碰上正好要去见易烊千玺，只得咬一口舌尖尝了血腥味才能压一压。左不过是因为易烊千玺对这方面很烦，让他闻到一丁点烟味儿酒味儿他都得隔着你十米远走，恨不得用眼神把你从上到下洗涮干净，但是面上又不显山不露水，默默地皱着眉躲开。

阮山喜欢他，又喜欢惯着他，直惯得自己都不习惯了。抽着抽着自己就突然呛着了，手撑着腿咳嗽了半天才缓过来。最后自己整理好了掉出裤腰的衬衫，巴巴地往学校里头又看了一眼才上车回去。

这天不知道怎么了，许久没声响的人突然问他要一个雕塑师朋友的联系方式，他给人发过去，又斟酌着想说点别的，就看见那边说让他过去。他正在那位朋友工作室里喝茶发呆，看了一眼就扔了杯子把自己手脸都拾掇干净，压着最高限速一路开车过来。  
易烊千玺拎着那只小狮子下来，帽子压得阮山怀疑他是在凭直觉摸到他车上的。他带着因为暖气而干燥温暖的气息打开车门坐进来，小狮子随手扔到后座，阮山看了一眼，心里真的觉得不算丑。  
而下一秒就被易烊千玺勾着脖子亲了上去。易烊千玺接吻的习惯都是阮山一手教的，探出的舌尖和转头的角度都妥帖地迎合了阮山。易烊千玺又从副驾驶座爬了过来，跨坐在他身上，一把被他捏着脖子按在怀里，夺取了唇舌上的主动权。小朋友没放好的脚胡乱地缩了一下，弄得自己重心不稳往后面倒。翘起的屁股早就被阮山揉在手里，他这么一往后倒，偏偏让阮山的手背压在方向盘上，车子发出突兀而尖锐的一声鸣笛。  
阮山把他拉来，可他忙手脚并用地搂回去，一边咬着阮山冒了胡茬的下巴一边小声地嘟囔：“现在做吧好吗？就现在，”他搂紧了阮山的脖子，像小动物一样在他脖子上拱来拱去，抿着嘴：“求你了阮老师。”  
阮山本来已经撩起火气，又被他叫得一个激灵，才叹了口气把他的手抓下来握在自己手里捏捏揉揉。胯下已经硬硬地鼓胀起来，被易烊千玺的小屁股压着蹭，勾得人恨不得就此剥了他裤子捅进去缓缓。他伸手脱了身上小孩帽子，露出顺毛的刘海。距离寸头已经过去略久，长了不少的头发顺顺地盖在脑门上，毛茸茸的像个不大的小姑娘。  
可不是吗我的心肝儿，可不就是漂亮小姑娘吗。他看了一会儿，心里涨涨的暖暖的，只敢上去隔着刘海亲了亲他眉心小痣，另一只手从他后腰探进去：“不是不让我碰吗？”  
易烊千玺没搭话，手又挣脱不开阮山，就把自己的脑袋戳在阮山的颈窝装鸵鸟，一边又抬高了腰方便他手上动作。  
阮山摸了两把就抽出自己的手，捏着易烊千玺的下巴逼他看着自己：“以后不准这样了，”他湿淋淋的大拇指捻上易烊千玺的下嘴唇，把他自己的体液沾湿他自己的嘴唇：“你看看，可别把自个儿饿着呀。”  
易烊千玺的脸红彤彤的，耳朵尖都滚烫滚烫的。但他还是讨好地含住阮山的手指，伸了舌头尖尖舔上阮山的指缝，一边偷偷隔着睫毛看阮山，像是求他别再说了。他很少流露出这样调皮的、狡黠的表情，可可爱爱地和别人撒娇。自己的体液吃起来很奇怪，他吐出阮山的手指，才光明正大地对上阮山的眼睛，水汪汪地看着他，又自己牵着他的手往身后送：“阮老师…求你了。”

阮山当时就不行了，脑子里最后一根绷紧的线都断掉，他甚至听见了线断的时候“嘣”得一声轻响。

他托着易烊千玺的屁股抱他下车，怀里的人软乎乎地“咦”了一声就被扔进后座，接着挤进去关车门上锁，还不忘调高车里空调的温度。  
易烊千玺被虎视眈眈地笼罩在阮山身下的时候才想起来害怕，他缩了缩腿迟疑了一会儿，还是伸手去搂阮山低下来的脖子。阮山趁着他发愣的时间，三下五除二把自己和易烊千玺的下半身脱了个干净。软乎乎的小猫上身只穿了一件毛衣，毛茸茸松垮垮地套在身上，微微遮着半截腿根，露了半个屁股在外面。  
他喜欢穿三角的内裤。  
屁股肉会被裹得紧紧的，吸着阮山的手在上面揉捏，他帮易烊千玺把那块布料拉在腿弯，穴口里湿漉漉地滴下水来，淫靡地粘在薄薄的布料上拉丝。  
阮山插了一根手指进他的小穴之中，大拇指揉着前面酸麻的会阴。  
两个人都喘着气不说话。易烊千玺抱着靠背缩紧了自己的肩膀，闭着眼睛忍受手指一点点深入。他的后穴完全暴露于阮山眼中，饥渴地吸住手指不放，这场景一定淫靡到不行。阮山盯着那里，太羞耻了。  
而阮山正欲火焚身，他又加了一根手指进去，开始快速地抽动着他的手指在易烊千玺的小屁股里进进出出，让他嘴里泄出断断续续地模糊呜咽声。  
“阮山…别弄了阮山…呜…”他伸手过来抓住阮山的手腕：“你进来吧…”他转过头看阮山，眼睛湿漉漉的，带着亮晶晶的水汽和雾蒙蒙的渴望，明明是淫荡到不行的表情，却因为微微露出来的两只小门牙和眉心痣显得纯情和不知所措。  
嫩红的小唇珠微微翘起来，像一颗待人采撷的葡萄。  
阮山眼神都暗了，一把抓住他伸过来的手，把他胳膊压在背后，逼迫他转回去。易烊千玺黏糊糊地叫了一声，低下头咬住了自己的手指。  
阮山又拉过他另一条胳膊不让他咬，他挣扎了一下，自暴自弃地“啊”了一声，挺直了腰，被阮山搂进怀里。热烫的下身顶上开合的小穴，易烊千玺狠喘了一声，忍不住地翘着屁股迎上去。被肏开的感觉又痛又酸，手指玩弄过的穴口松软但依然紧窄，他屏着气颤着身子承受拓开穴口的窒息感：“…唔…好撑。”  
阮山冰凉的眼镜边贴在他热乎乎的脸颊上：“乖。”  
直到全都吃进去了胳膊才被放开，阮山箍着他的腰腹不让他倒下去，易烊千玺就只能拱起腰挺出被毛衣包着的小肚子，阮山从他的肩头看下去，只看见毛绒绒的凸起。  
要是能怀了他的孩子就好了。  
阮山摸上他拱起的腰腹，流连于柔软和温暖的皮肤。  
那可不行啊，他的心肝儿宝贝不能痛。他强迫易烊千玺更大地分开大腿，然后就开始扣着腰抽插起来。刚开始的抽插很缓慢，很温和，那根东西慢慢推进着，慢慢进入得更深，等到易烊千玺肩膀变得松懈，就猝不及防地一个深顶。“啊—”易烊千玺又重新绷紧了肩膀，突出了漂亮的蝴蝶骨:“呜…”阮山两手滑下去扣住他的大腿根，一下下往自己胯下带。车后座空间并不大，两个手长腿长的人窝在里面只能小幅度地动作，也就只能抵在深处深入浅出地快速顶撞。  
易烊千玺搂紧了座位靠背低声尖叫，太深的抽插让他有一种碾磨内脏的酸麻。他喘不过气来，只空空地半张着嘴吸气，探出嫩红的舌头尖尖，被阮山扣着下巴一口咬住。

他的视线模模糊糊，又摇摇晃晃的，看东西都是雾蒙蒙的，半天才反应过来是自己眼泪盛了满眼。持续高潮的下体还是肿痛地，又被阮山腾出一只手捏着抚慰，跟着他啜泣的节奏而一缩一缩的穴口裹着阮山热烫的阴茎。阮山还没泄，而他已经不知道出了几次了。  
易烊千玺嗓子都喊哑了，扭着腰伸手要阮山抱。阮山没理他，他就转回去可怜兮兮地抱着椅背被肏得晃晃悠悠，眼泪珠子串似的往下掉。因为动作而扯松的领口终于从一边肩膀掉下来，露出一半粉红红的皮肉。在车里昏暗的光线下，蝴蝶骨和肩膀的凹陷起伏显现出漂亮到惊人的阴影。  
阮山看得发了狠，上去咬住了人的肩膀，在易烊千玺的惊声哭叫中射进绞紧的屁股里。

两个人都喘着气平复不下来，阮山的手横在易烊千玺胸前，在他露出的肩膀锁骨上流连地摩挲，一个个湿热的亲吻印上去，亲着亲着就开始心猿意马。  
他那东西还没撤出来，不一会儿又涨大了硬硬地顶在里头。易烊千玺被折腾得软绵绵地瘫着，半阖着眼睛靠在他的肩膀上像是要睡过去，被顶了一下才颤着腰推他说不要了。  
阮山的手却握住他半硬的小肉棒上上下下的揉捏，另一只手扣住了他的大腿根，听见易烊千玺黏糊糊地哼唧才咬着他的耳朵逗他：“胖了。”  
易烊千玺一下子被痒到了，缩着脖子躲，又因为被说胖睁大了眼睛愣了一下，委委屈屈地扭头看他，小尖下巴还挂着一滴泪：“我才没有胖…”  
阮山失笑，去吻住他微微撅起来的嘴唇，手却一点不老实，去揉捏他的大腿根和屁股肉：“我们小千太瘦了，胖点好看。”其实只胖了大腿根和屁股肉，手捏起来颤乎乎的像一团圆圆的面团。脸上似乎也稍微圆了点，只是下巴还是尖尖小小的，怎么都喂不饱的样子。  
易烊千玺还要反驳两句，又被小穴里的热烫肉棍顶得一颤：“西西…西西一会儿还要来，送衣服…”  
阮山的手指摸上了他软乎乎的小肚脐，打着圈地抠挖：“让她等着。”


	2. 搞校花11

第十一章

易烊千玺的成人礼如期而至。  
这场寓意非凡的仪式牵动着无数人的目光，而当事人却仿佛游离在外，前一天晚上若无其事地指使着阮山开车去公园里钓鱼。

自上次在车里不管不顾地做完，易烊千玺回去就被胖虎他们若有似无地提醒过，临近生日会要注意身体。

“千玺，你是个大姑娘了，要学会保护自己。”  
“…”

臊得他当晚给阮山下了死命令，生日会前不准靠近他十米之内。

阮山倒是也能忍，嬉皮笑脸地跟在他屁股后面看他忙活生日会的事，唯一两次出声，一次是易烊千玺练舞的时候，穿得连帽卫衣领口松垮垮的，大咧咧地露着细白的脖子和锁骨，被阮山黑着脸拉着束紧了，还仔细地拉了两根带子系了小小的蝴蝶结。一次是拍定妆照，他举手抗议那件薄薄的丝绸衬衫，不过抗议被易烊千玺驳回。

当晚，北京冬日里格外凌冽的冰冷直往人脖子里钻，倒是没什么风。易烊千玺大半夜突发奇想，拎了钓鱼的小桶鱼竿就让阮山开车去了公园。  
因为要拍小视频，他觉得丑，死活不戴围巾手套，阮山跟在他后头举着dv，看他露在外头的一截嫩生生的后脖颈，恨不得把他敲晕了抱回家。

录完视频，鱼竿放下水，四周静谧无光，两个人也不嫌弃，随便堆了堆杂草就坐着等。阮山盘着腿，易烊千玺被他搂在怀里抱着，肉嘟嘟的屁股就压在他腿上。  
他侧坐在阮山怀里，细细的两条腿并拢了横在他大腿上，被他夹在胳膊下揉揉捏捏。鼻尖眼角都被冻得通红，还是兴奋得不行，絮絮叨叨地和他说话，说这个公园想来很久了，这是第一次来。  
阮山把他露出袖子的手指尖裹在掌心里，问：“怎么刚看你进来的时候熟门熟路的。”  
易烊千玺偏过头看他，眼睛里反射出一点水面泛起的波光，亮晶晶地，“我已经在地图上看过很多遍了。”

阮山静静地没搭话，心里酸软。  
他刚来到易烊千玺身边的时候，易烊千玺又稳又冷，私底下几乎从来没有过多的表情。他们两个在一间屋子里说一些演戏的问题，通常都是他在说话，易烊千玺听。帽子压得很低，露出棱角分明的瘦削的下巴和平平的唇缝。说什么都是乖乖地应了，下一次出现同样的问题时，易烊千玺就能按照他说的调整好。  
阮山对他的印象，从一个很火的唱跳艺人变成了一个有表演天赋的唱跳艺人。  
再后来，阮山开始受任专门指导易烊千玺的戏，他参与了易烊千玺更多的生活。

易烊千玺最先开始叫他阮老师，嘴唇微微撅起来，露出两只小小的门牙。后来阮山不让他叫了，他叫阮山哥哥，每次叫完都会小小地眯一下眼睛，不好意思似的。  
事情的转变发生在他们的演唱会上。阮山的团队收到工作室送过来的演唱会门票，两张vip，地点是南京。阮山正好在上海工作，抽空开了车带着助理就过去看。  
易烊千玺在台上就穿了一件影影绰绰要掉不掉的红色衬衫，腰胯扭了两下阮山就不行了，四分钟之后易烊千玺鞠躬致谢，阮山捂着裆落荒而逃，还不忘嘱咐助理去后台打招呼。  
当晚阮山做了春梦，梦里有细腰长腿的小姑娘跨坐在他身上跳舞，下半身一丝不挂，上半身一件红衬衫，胳膊举起来，露出粉嫩嫩的乳尖，居然不是小姑娘是个男孩。下一秒人就被自己按在床褥上，掐着腰冲撞。那小孩被插得直哭，腿软的跪都跪不住，哼哼唧唧的声音倒是听起来很耳熟。阮山在他身体里射了个舒坦，伸手从胳膊下把人捞起来抱着，那人堪堪地被他捏着下巴回过头，露出挂着泪水的眼睫毛和眉心一点小痣，可不就是易烊千玺。  
阮山直接被吓醒，缓了半晌才喘出一口气，被子下面冰凉凉滑腻腻的，不看也知道一片狼藉。他脑子里忽然又想起梦里易烊千玺塌下去的腰和缩起的蝴蝶骨，自己那根狗东西又不争气地鼓鼓囊囊地立起来。  
他默默地点了烟抽了两口，捏了自己不知好歹的玩意儿开始自给自足，一边闭着眼睛开始思考怎么才能爬上老板的床。  
后来他开始频繁出现在胖虎的微信聊天列表里。

“胖虎，忙呢？”  
“北京拍杂志呢。”  
“这么巧，我也在，能去看一眼吗？”  
“行啊，在***”

“胖虎，忙呢？”  
“上海走红毯呢。”  
“这么巧，我也在，能去看一眼吗？”  
“行啊，在***”

“胖虎，忙呢？”  
“广东有个活动。”  
“这么巧，我也在，能去看一眼吗？”  
“…”

易烊千玺倒是对他的出现没什么特别大的反应，冲他点点头，或者心情好的时候叫一句“哥哥你也来啦。”阮山看着小梨涡，裤裆一硬，直在心里骂自己不是人。

后来开始拍戏，易烊千玺第一步男主戏挑大梁，阮山自然是要跟着的，日日夜夜的那种。  
通常是，早上要一起坐着易烊千玺的车去片场，晚上一起回来，除了易烊千玺在自己房间复习功课和睡觉，他俩几乎一直待在一起。  
除了早晚上下班。工作人员要从电梯一直到地下停车场再开车上去，易烊千玺则带着胖虎，在很多粉丝的簇拥下，从大厅走出去上车。那是温柔的，为了粉丝的额外工作。  
阮山已经在车上等着他，他会跳上来，再默默地扭过头透过后窗去看车后停在原地的那群小姑娘，直到拐了弯看不见，再缩回来闭着眼睛打瞌睡。那群小姑娘又会出现在下一个他出现的地方，重复着簇拥着他上车，再注视着他离开同时被他注视着的过程。

那时候阮山会觉得他很满足和开心，即使他还是是和平常没有区别的面无表情。  
因为这种面无表情和他在片场时是不一样的。他在片场会整个人绷紧了，除了在镜头前，其他时候都是一种紧张的、焦虑的面无表情。  
阮山知道他对这部戏看得很重，所以只能一遍遍告诉他，哪些细节需要调整，告诉他演得很好不用担心。但是几乎每一场下戏，易烊千玺都是浅浅地皱着眉头，他演一个年少老成的小道士，头发全部梳上去戴了冠，越发显得一张小脸又小又白，皱起眉头让人心里毛茸茸地痒。  
再后来，事情又一次不受控制地改变。

那天易烊千玺被导演骂哭了。  
一场要拍易烊千玺耍狠的戏，近景拍得多，几个镜头围着他照顾了脸上每一处细微的表情。要求多又要求高。  
赶巧的是，那天胖虎没在，阮山也告假去了隔壁市，得第二天一早才能回来。  
这是这部剧开拍以来，易烊千玺第一次一个人面对未知的镜头，没有阮山在旁边看着，没有胖虎在旁边事无巨细地照顾着。  
拍到三十多条的时候，天都亮了，这场夜戏终于是没过，只能挪后。  
易烊千玺默默地坐在导演旁边看片段，他抱着膝盖，眼眶红红的，像一只耳朵都耷拉下来的兔子。导演没说重话，只告诉他近景的表情不饱满，转头看着小孩乖巧地嗯了一声，委委屈屈地低着头又于心不忍，但还是说重了点：“千玺，你要知道，一场戏过不去不单单是浪费你自己的戏，全剧组所有人都得等着你。”  
说完，易烊千玺肉眼可见的眼圈更红了，导演拍了拍他的胳膊，让他回去卸妆休息。

阮山是在回去的路上听见这事的，当下就不干了，大清早致电给导演，劈头盖脸地数落了一顿。  
“曹哥，你这事做得不地道啊？怎么专挑我不在的时候欺负我徒弟啊。”  
那边没好气地骂了他一顿，最后停了停，还是和阮山说让他没事了赶紧回来。“你不在这儿，千玺总是没了主心骨似的，放不开。”

阮山在最后这句上心花怒放起来，乐呵地挂了电话又去着急忙慌地看易烊千玺。

胖虎临走的时候把易烊千玺房间的备用房卡给了阮山，以防万一拜托他照顾。他本来是想着去看看易烊千玺睡得踏不踏实再回房间等人醒过来，结果打开房门，进去里间，就看见窗户旁边的地毯上黑糊糊地坐着个人，那人听见声音吓了一跳，满身防备地扭过头来，看见是阮山才愣了愣，小声地叫了一句“阮山哥哥”。  
阮山听着他声音不对，正要去开灯，被易烊千玺喊住。  
“不要开灯，”他扭过头看向窗外稀稀拉拉的房子，阮山看见月光照亮他脸颊上明亮的水渍：“我不喜欢镜头，我不喜欢很多人待在我身边。”  
他说，我可能不适合当明星。  
阮山心里一揪，但是故意用他平时吊儿郎当的口吻，一边说话一边走到易烊千玺旁边：“怎么？今儿我不在，被曹导骂哭了？”  
易烊千玺又扭过头来看他，眼眶里蓄着的泪水亮晶晶地反光：“可是我喜欢在舞台上表演，喜欢很多明星才能做的事情，也喜欢拍戏。”  
他伸手抓住阮山大衣的下摆，把它用力地攥在手心里：“阮老师，你可不可以不要走，你不要离开我好不好——”他的眼泪从脸颊两侧流下来，在最下面汇成一颗水珠子，水盈盈地挂着他颤抖的尖下巴上。  
阮山被他突如其来的爆发吓了一跳，手足无措地坐下来把裹着薄毯子跪坐在地毯上的易烊千玺圈在自己两腿中间，伸手松松地揽住他的腰往自己怀里带了带。易烊千玺哭得手软脚软，任由他摆弄着把自己横在他大腿上，后背靠在阮山肩膀大臂的位置，一边哭得打嗝一边抓着阮山的衣领口齿不清地说话。  
“你就把我一个人扔在这儿…”  
“我不会，嗝，我不知道要什么表情…”  
“…呜呜呜…你都不告诉我你今天不在”  
“呜阮老师…我一个人不行…”  
阮山大概意思听了个七七八八，心里自责得要命，本来是想着今天这边没安排大戏才答应好朋友的邀请出去一趟，没想到倒让易烊千玺委屈了。  
他一手搂着易烊千玺一手给他擦眼泪，哄小孩儿似的小声地哄着他，答应了类似“这辈子都不离开”“这辈子都教易烊千玺拍戏”这样的话，最后却是被哭得邪念四起，直勾勾地盯着易烊千玺被自己的小门牙咬紧的嘴唇，狠狠地上去亲了一口。  
正在说话的嘴巴被突然堵住，没说完的句子又吞咽回去，顺带还让一条舌头进了去，四处胡乱地舔吻着，又去抵着他自己的舌头戳弄，酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
易烊千玺被亲懵了，阮山放开他的时候他两只小手还揪着阮山两边的大衣衣领，腰背都落在阮山手里被圈紧。他反应了一会儿，眼下和耳朵突然刷得一下飞红，噌一下从阮山怀里站起来，结结巴巴地“你你你”了半天，在阮山如狼似虎地扫视他腰腹的目光里，才回过神来发现自己只穿了一个长的卫衣，下半身一条紧紧的三角内裤。  
易烊千玺噔噔噔地光脚踩着地板冲上床盖好被子，两手把被子边提到下巴，对阮山说：“阮老师，你，你回去休息吧。”他没敢看阮山，低着睫毛看被子上的细蕾丝边：“…辛苦了。”

阮山挂着他常用的似笑非笑的表情看他完成了一系列动作，听见这话眯了眯眼：“刚刚还有人求我让我别离开。”  
易烊千玺闭着眼睛装睡。  
阮山又道：“刚刚有人把眼泪蹭在我的纯手工羊毛大衣上了。”  
易烊千玺难堪地微微向另一侧偏过头，阖住的睫毛微微地颤：“赔你一件就是了。”  
阮山三步两步跨上床，掀了易烊千玺被子死皮赖脸地凑过去把人抱紧了，响亮地在他鼻尖上亲了一口。  
易烊千玺不可置信地瞪着他，阮山又说：“刚刚有人被我亲得时候勃起了。”  
本来还气焰嚣张地瞪眼睛的人咻地一下缩了回去，死鸭子嘴硬一样反驳：“这是正常的青春期生理现——”话还没说完，就被阮山在他小腹大腿上乱蹭的硬邦邦滚烫烫的东西蹭得一个激灵，僵硬地停住了。  
阮山把他搂紧了，凑过去咬着他红通通的耳朵尖：“哥哥涨得好痛，哥哥可不是青春期的生理现象，”他把自己的东西塞进易烊千玺紧闭的大腿根中间，手按在他弹软的屁股上把他的胯往自己身上贴：“它因为喜欢你而兴奋，很久之前就是，现在也是。”  
易烊千玺说不出话来，浑身燥热得被阮山箍在怀里。两腿之间夹着一个滑腻腻的滚烫棍状物反复进进出出，他的腿又被阮山的腿夹在两腿中间，屁股被男性有力的宽厚手掌揉捏着，每一个接触点都让他脑子一团乱麻。  
更别说阮山的那玩意儿故意隔着内裤顶着他的会阴或者什么地方，硬邦邦地戳来戳去，他微弱地伸手要推开阮山的禁锢，感觉自己马上要自燃了，却被直接紧紧搂在怀里。

阮山的肩膀上搁着易烊千玺尖尖的下巴，水淋淋的侧脸还挂着泪珠靠在他脖子侧，留下湿热的水渍。带着哭腔的控诉根本无法褪去阮山这种禽兽不如的人的兽欲，他伸手把易烊千玺往怀里按得更紧，说“乖，我就蹭蹭”，然后下身蹭着易烊千玺半硬的小东西隔着内裤顶在易烊千玺热乎乎的小屁股上，在滑嫩的大腿根之间抽插了半天才把自己的东西悉数射在小内裤上。这还不算完，他还要横着一条胳膊扣住易烊千玺腰，任凭易烊千玺半是害羞半是舒服呜呜咽咽地靠在他肩膀上哀求，依然用手帮着易烊千玺出了一次，最后竟然让人累到打着哭嗝睡着了。

那天之后易烊千玺并无二样，只是为了躲避和阮山的单独上课，铆足了劲认真准备好好表演，争取每场都一条过让阮山无话可说。只不过偶尔偷看阮山时会被抓包，然后害羞到扣手或者害羞到脸红。  
阮山被撩得跌宕起伏抓耳挠腮神志不清冰火两重天，最后还是没忍住，易烊千玺十七岁生日那天，按住把人吃干抹了。做到最后还要把易烊千玺摁在自己的几把上狠狠地顶，把哭成个小兔子样的人搂在怀里啃奶尖，非要让易烊千玺发誓以后可不会再躲着他了。  
不过之后，易烊千玺却仿佛终于对阮山放下心来，也不叫哥哥不叫老师了，天天阮山这个阮山那个，就像在指挥自己家的宠物。阮山又狗腿地很，就差在自己脖子上栓一根链子递到易烊千玺手里再摇摇尾巴了。

“阿嚏！”易烊千玺又打了个喷嚏。  
阮山的思绪被拉回来，皱着眉把易烊千玺羽绒服最上面一颗纽扣按好，“太晚了，回去吧。”

易烊千玺拎着空空的小桶去又拎着空空的小桶回，噘着嘴老大不高兴了。下了车把钓鱼竿啥的都扔在阮山车里不想带了，和阮山打了招呼就往回走。  
阮山忙追过去，抬手看了看表，秒针跳过最顶上那颗钻石后，他把易烊千玺搂进怀里，侧着头在帽檐下亲上了易烊千玺的眉心痣。  
“生日快乐宝贝，”他又缩紧了胳膊，把人搂的紧了点：“欢迎成年。”  
易烊千玺突然觉得鼻子酸酸的，他闭上眼睛，感觉到阮山冰凉凉的嘴唇从眉心亲到自己的鼻尖，然后贴上了自己的嘴唇，轻轻地咬住了自己下嘴唇薄薄的一点肉。他从阮山敞开的外套里伸进去，在外套下划过他的腰侧然后搂紧了他。

他从未觉得如此放松。


	3. 搞校花12

第十二章

自从阮山把易烊千玺引荐给任何之后，易烊千玺就经常在任何这里待着。他甚至在任何这里弄了一间屋子，专门堆放他常用的东西，水杯笔记本

多亏任何的帮忙，易烊千玺才能紧赶慢赶地在生日前做好他想做的那个雕塑。他这次回来，带了一套茶具，全当是给任何的谢礼。他有些不太好意思将那个盒子捧给任何，这种略煽情的场合他总是应付不来。  
任何倒是看起来异常兴奋，他打开盒子看了一眼，就欢天喜地地跑去拿他收藏的茶叶。  
易烊千玺看他火急火燎地跑开，就笑着摇摇头，托了一块泥放在手心，继续塑他没完成的一颗人头。笑起来眼睛微微上挑，挤出漂亮的细长卧蚕。冬天傍晚毛茸茸的阳光从他身后的窗户照进来，像是在他鼻尖上撒下一层金粉，均匀地覆盖在完美起伏的侧脸线条上。鼻梁和下巴都棱角锋利极了，只有一颗唇珠是个肉嘟嘟的意外。  
他微微低下头，抬手把一块泥抹上人头的眉骨，因为太过于专注，而不自觉地小小地张开嘴，露出两颗门牙和一点肉红的舌尖。

门外路过的一个男孩因为这一点肉红驻足了一会儿，然后他目不斜视地从易烊千玺这间小屋子没关严实的门缝前路过，被露出来的那束阳光照到时，他眯了眯眼，把左手的烟头摁灭在走廊旁边的垃圾桶里。

任何正在他工作室的一个小玻璃柜前找他的茶叶，程北进来把自己的包往旁边桌子上一扔，又把棒球帽摘了，露出一颗毛茸茸的寸头。他在旁边的工具架子上捡了一把小锤子和一把刻刀，往放着自己那副木雕板子的桌子走去，路过任何时叫了声任老师，算是打过招呼。  
等任何终于翻到东西站起来后，他已经开始敲敲打打，然后不经意似的问了句：“隔壁那间有人在吗？”  
任何听他问，一边凑过来看一边用一块手帕擦拭茶叶罐：“那是易烊千玺，你应该认识的。”  
程北撇撇嘴，手里的动作没停，又敲掉了一块木头，侧过头往易烊千玺那个方向看了一眼：“不就是一个靠脸吃饭的小明星。”  
话音刚落，就被任何抬腿在屁股上踢了一脚：“他很有天赋的——但是你，你刚刚把这支荷叶的茎刻掉了。”

易烊千玺把人头的眼睛基本抹出来以后，任何的茶也冲好了。他端了一只小杯子过来放在易烊千玺嘴边，让他就着自己的手喝了一口，然后得到了“还可以”的评价。  
易烊千玺在他这里待着也不怎么说话，通常任何有空了就在他旁边看着，任何说三句，易烊千玺回应三个字。他这会儿从易烊千玺左边的肩头后面看过去，正好能看到易烊千玺垂下去的长长的眼睫毛，还有微微撅起来的唇珠。他用空着的那只手捏住易烊千玺右边的肩膀。易烊千玺抬起头来看他，用眼神询问他怎么了时，他对着那双平静的、潭水一样的眼睛在心里微微叹了口气，然后用右手顺着他的肩膀滑下去，捏住他细细的小臂。  
“这里，这里不要这么紧，放松一点，”他看见易烊千玺柔顺地点点头，头顶的头发也柔顺地晃了晃，“还有这里——”  
任何又往下，捏住了易烊千玺的掌心，带着他的手去对比在那颗人头的额头位置：“额头有这么大，然后鼻子就要这么大，然后下巴就要这么大，”他捏着易烊千玺的手又往下比划了一下：“可是你的头没有这么长，所以眉骨到眼睛太长了，你要把他再缩小一点。”  
易烊千玺又柔顺地点点头，然后突然转过身来面对着任何，抬起他脏兮兮的手在任何脸上照猫画虎地比划了一下，惊讶地微微瞪圆了眼睛：“我以为你的眼睛这么大，这里要长一点，原来也是一样的，”然后他往后仰了仰，把泥糊糊的手举起来防止碰到自己和任何，微微歪着头打量他：“我觉得你就算眼睛没有这么大也很帅。”  
任何愣了愣没说话，他伸手在易烊千玺头顶揉了揉，轻轻地笑了。

易烊千玺从傍晚待到深夜，人头的面部基本完成了，隐约能看得出是任何的模样，他满意地拍了张照，然后把人头用塑料布盖起来，收拾好自己的东西去和任何打招呼。路过任何工作室却没找到他，只看见一个白背心寸头对着一块木板敲打。为了保持油泥的使用感和软硬程度，任何的工作室温度不算高，寒冬腊月的，这人就穿一个工装裤，上面一件薄薄的白背心，居然汗流浃背。汗水从茂密的头发下流出来，沿着漂亮的起伏肌肉纹理落下去，消失在白背心里。  
易烊千玺打量的目光突然对上了另一个人的目光，他皱了皱眉，不置可否地偏过头，避开了那边有些赤裸裸的玩味的目光。  
正好任何从另一间房间里走出来，看见他要走了就过来拍了拍他的背，和他一起出去。易烊千玺被任何逗笑了，露出两个小梨涡。背后追随这一道不清不楚的目光，他察觉到了，于是在任何没注意到得空隙，转过头看了一眼，正好对上了寸头的眼神。  
他迅速转回头去，加快了往门口走的步伐，掩盖住自己有些聒噪的心跳。

当晚易烊千玺就在任何那儿打听到寸头叫程北。阮山却警告他不要和程北有什么来往，“他高中因为打架差点进了监狱，最后他姐姐姐夫不知道花了多少钱把他弄出来，又不知道花了多少钱把他弄进中戏，”阮山正坐在她对面的沙发上，翻一本比易烊千玺课本还厚的书：“昂，他比你大两届，在导演班。他姐夫就是**导演。”易烊千玺“哦”了一声，不甚在意的样子。  
阮山像是想起来什么，指了指他手里的剧本：“你们表演课期末考不是和导演班合起来弄了几场戏吗？我记得你这场就有。”  
易烊千玺合上他手里这沓A4纸，果然封皮上总导演三个字后面那两个名字，其中一个就是“程北（2016级）”，接着他就在表演班的名单下面看见了自己的名字和阮绍的名字。  
他挑了挑眉，把剧本往地毯上一扔，隔天就忘了程北这个人。

下一次见到程北时，他还愣了愣，半天才想起来好像是认识这么个人。不过程被、北似乎也没打算和他打招呼，他就默默地没说话，被冻得缩了缩脖子，揪了一条面包搓成条，伸了手去喂河里的天鹅。  
程北和他隔着半条栏杆，也举着一条面包条喂天鹅，另一只手还夹着烟。  
两个人沉默地喂了一会儿，易烊千玺觉得有点无趣，掰碎了面包扔进水里，打算拍拍手走人就被程北喊住了。  
易烊千玺虽然停住了，但还是一脸警惕，毕竟四周都没啥人在。程北晃悠悠地朝他走过来，看见易烊千玺缩在羽绒服的毛绒绒的领子里，被冻得耳朵尖通红，眼睛圆圆地看着他。他微微弯下腰凑近了易烊千玺的脸，“小明星，”然后吸了口烟，又缓缓地冲着易烊千玺呼出来，他在烟雾缭绕里眯了眯眼，“你不记得我啦？”  
烟草味一瞬间填满了易烊千玺的鼻腔，他皱了皱眉。


	4. 彩蛋2

搞校花彩蛋2

阮山回家的时候，易烊千玺正端着一碗熬得黄澄澄的小米粥愁眉苦脸地往嘴里送，听见门打开的声音就扔了碗眼巴巴地凑过去靠在墙上看阮山换鞋放包，等他脱了西装外套扔在台子上时就抬手搂住他的脖子。  
阮山自然地搂住他的背又托住他的小屁股，用了力把人抱起来。易烊千玺在他胸前贴紧了的时候，被衣服上的寒气凉得一个激灵，但还是收紧了手脚，把腿盘在阮山腰胯上，整个人挂在他身上。  
阮山在他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，“小祖宗，你不怕冰着孩子。”  
易烊千玺在他脖子上咬了一口，瓮声瓮气地说：“你说好了今晚和我吃火锅的。”  
阮山一愣，倒确实是有怎么回事，只不过下午太忙他居然忘了这事。他搂着怀里的人在沙发上坐在，易烊千玺自觉地蜷起腿来坐在他大腿上继续搂着阮山脖子。他正斟酌着怎么开口，易烊千玺就毛了，脸从他脖子窝里钻出来，细白暖和的两只爪子虚张声势地掐了他的脖子，睫毛垂下来，半阖着那双狐狸眼，似笑非笑地盯着他看：“你是不是忘了？”  
阮山摸着他的脊背谄媚地去找他的嘴唇亲亲以示安抚，“哪能啊？这不是想着你现在不太好出门，我们叫外卖送过来。”  
易烊千玺还掐着他脖子，直起上半身来按着他往沙发靠垫上倒：“胡说！你就是忘了！”  
阮山心惊胆战地搂着他，生怕他磕着碰着，“没忘没忘，咱们现在就点！”  
“可我已经吃饱了…”坐在他身上的人狠狠地拧了他一眼，没等阮山开口就扑朔朔地掉下一串眼泪珠子：“你就是忘了，你就是欺负我现在不能出门！”  
一边哭还一边抽气，一耸一耸地揪着阮山的衣领声泪俱下地控诉他不给自己吃火锅，另一只手还不忘伸手下去托着自己已经五个月大的肚子。  
阮山任他倒在自己身上，两手圈着他的腰轻拍细细瘦瘦的背哄，又听他抽抽噎噎地说：“…你每天在外面花天酒地的，我在家只能吃小米粥呜呜呜…”易烊千玺最近手里送来两本古代家庭伦理剧，说起话来一套一套的，于是又说到：“剧本里面说，老婆生了孩子之后老公就对他遮遮掩掩避之不及，我还没生呢你就对我没有兴趣了呜呜呜呜呜呜…”  
阮山听得直想笑，摸了摸他后脑勺飞起来的一缕头发，低下头含住他因为哭泣而水嫩嫩湿淋淋的嘴唇，“老婆，”  
易烊千玺被他叫得一愣，一抽一抽地眨着眼睛看他，“我怎么可能对你没兴趣——”  
他说完，意有所指地顶了顶胯。易烊千玺睫毛上还挂着水珠子，被阮山伸了舌头舔了去。滚烫的舌尖在他嘴唇上流连了半天，他才反应过来，而从小到大的教养让他面对阮山这种不要脸的淫贼经常言语匮乏：“你怎么这样也能硬啊我还在生气呢！”  
阮山压着他的头将自己的额头贴在他的额头上，又捏捏他压在自己大腿上肉乎乎的屁股肉，“芊芊，医生说四个月之后就可以进行性行为了……”易烊千玺没搭话，阮山又去摸他护在手掌心里的肚子。那里还不是很大，但已经有弧度明显的凸起，被易烊千玺两只手从下面托住，就像托着一个小西瓜。他在易烊千玺胸前蹭来蹭去，小狗一样在他的锁骨肩膀上又舔又闻：“你说，我的精液射满你里面的时候，肚子会不会更大，嗯？”他又去咬住易烊千玺薄薄的耳垂，一边舔吻那红红的小东西，一边故意压低了声音说话，“你说，我的精液射进去的时候，宝宝会不会感觉到热热烫烫的？嗯，老婆？”易烊千玺本来已经被他咬得软了腰，手都软绵绵地放下来搭在阮山的肩膀上，直到听见“老婆”两个字，就拼命把自己从阮山身上弄下来，临走还踢了他一脚，耳朵通红地跑进卧室“咔哒”把门反锁了，“阮山！你！你这个大变态！”  
大变态呆呆地坐在沙发上，怀里老婆孩子的温度尚存，人已经不见了。他站起来熟练地往卧室门前一趴，耳朵贴在门上听里面的动静：“老婆我错了。”  
“千玺？千玺我错了。”  
“千玺？”  
“千玺啊…”

过了半晌们才从里面打开，本来已经偃旗息鼓的小小山瞬间精神抖擞地立起来：易烊千玺什么都没穿。  
护着肚子的人微微抬起头来看他，这位刚刚的哭泣而微微潮湿的睫毛在昏黄的灯光下毛茸茸的，不知怎么地，眼角脸颊还有些水嫩嫩的泛红。他抬起两只胳膊：“今天还没洗澡。”  
阮山吞了吞口水，什么也没说，伸手把易烊千玺抱起来，放在浴室矮矮的小木头凳子上，直到放好水又把把放进浴缸里，才托着易烊千玺的下巴亲了他一口：“芊芊对不起。我下次一定记得。”易烊千玺一手勾紧他脖子，一手在水下托好自己的肚子，软唧唧地“嗯”了一声，又凑上去亲阮山。阮山把他胳膊拉开，眼睛在他肩膀胸前如狼似地扫了一圈：“你可别招我了。”  
易烊千玺低下头，似乎有点羞耻地哼哼唧唧地开口：“医生不是说，四个月以后就可以了么…”阮山眯了眯眼，一只手捏了他的小尖下巴让他抬起头来，另一只手伸进水下摸到他软软的穴口，浅浅地探了半个手指进去，又有水的润滑，里面虽然紧绷，但还是柔软的湿乎乎的。  
“小千自己扩张了？”  
易烊千玺在他的目光下逃避地闭了眼睛，又被阮山的手指戳地一哼，耳朵通红又躲不开阮山捏着下巴的手，只能颤抖着睫毛，咬着下嘴唇，小小声地应了。  
易烊千玺平时日天日地的，其实就是纸老虎，一到了床上就是个小白兔，说个话就脸红连带着耳朵也红，亲哪里哪里红，要不就闭着眼睛装鸵鸟，弄得厉害了哼哼两声，手软腿软，像个娃娃一样任由摆布。  
“先洗澡。”  
阮山面色镇定地给易烊千玺上洗发水沐浴露，实际上眼睛都红了，各种不可言说的画面在他眼前飞快地划过。他顾忌着孩子，拼命克制住自己把易烊千玺在这里就办了的冲动。浴缸里正往自己圆圆的肚皮上涂沐浴露的人毫无察觉，抬起头冲他露出两只甜蜜蜜的小梨涡。  
阮山坚持到洗完澡给易烊千玺包干浴巾，甚至还给他吹干了头发才把人一把抱起来放在床上。  
卧室所有灯都被打开，暖融融亮堂堂的，可是易烊千玺眼前一片漆黑。阮山虚虚地压在他身上，又用一条厚毯子叭两个人实实在在地裹在里面。易烊千玺有些害怕，他一手抱住了肚子，一手伸出去去够阮山的身体，下一秒手就被十指交握按在床上。阮山的嘴唇压上来，把他的小唇珠嘬得发疼，然后攻城略地捏开他的牙关，舌头舔过每一颗牙齿，还在两只尖尖的小虎牙上流连了好久。勾着他的舌头伸出来，似要把他嘴里所有的液体都掠夺干净才罢休。易烊千玺喘不过气来，他晕晕乎乎地哼哼了两声，脑子里只剩下自己过快了的心跳。  
好在阮山立马放过了他的舌头，继而送了两只手指进来，夹着他的舌尖拨弄，又去摸他那两颗尖尖的小牙。  
另一只手覆盖着易烊千玺自己的手去摸高耸的肚子，一路摸到腰侧，又摸上他胸前软乎乎的两颗奶尖。哪里本身没什么感觉，被阮山揉捏就一会儿就泛起细细的酥麻。易烊千玺的舌头还在阮山手指里捏着，他小声地哼哼了两句不知什么，忽然想起医生说孩子生下来以后就会分泌乳汁，那两只小奶尖的感觉就越发明显，仿佛什么东西喷射出来了似的。  
他眼睛里水盈盈地挂了一层薄雾，不知怎么地，今天格外敏感。  
阮山好像也察觉到了，把手指拿出来就又咬住他的嘴唇。湿热的手指在穴口揉捏了会儿就挤了进去，里面滚烫烫地裹着手指头，易烊千玺自己扩张时留下的润滑液还在里面，水汪汪的。两只手指十分不客气，转着角度再里面抠挖，搅着润滑液发出浪荡的水声。易烊千玺被两只手指捅得直哆嗦，颤巍巍地在阮山身下小猫似的呜呜咽咽地叫了几声。阮山太阳穴直跳，觉得差不多了就拎着他细细的两条大腿要进去。  
插进一个头部的时候两人都不好受，每插进一点易烊千玺的臀肉就要敏感地抖一下，还要细细地叫一声，热乎乎的气息喷在阮山耳朵脖子上，比春药还管用。阮山受不了，伸了一只手捂住易烊千玺的嘴巴不让他出声，另一只手揽着他的腰，慢慢地把自己送进了那处销魂窟。两处完全贴合的瞬间，两个人都满足地叹了口气，还没等易烊千玺喘口气，阮山就十成十地动起来，每一下都顶到最深处，每一次抽出都只浅浅地留一个头部在里面。易烊千玺被插得头皮发麻，他两只手都护着肚子，以确保宝宝不会受到太剧烈的冲击。  
阮山却有些发了疯，身下的人暖烘烘的，冒着刚沐浴完湿漉漉的水汽，每一处皮肉摸上去都柔软细腻，像一块嫩生生的杏仁豆腐。现在他肏进这块杏仁豆腐的里面去了，那里面果然又紧致又温暖，敏感抖动的肠壁完美地切合着他的东西，像是天生就要被他肏的形状。  
阮山猛烈地摆胯，要把这几个月缺的份补回来似的，直到易烊千玺握着他的手腕，他才突然回神，放开捂着他嘴巴的手，用那只被易烊千玺呼出的水汽喷得湿漉漉的手去摸了摸他同样湿漉漉的眼角。  
他凑过去亲住易烊千玺的嘴唇，同时收到了因为他的一下深顶而没有压抑住的呻吟。  
没动几十下，易烊千玺就被他肏得出了精，可阮山却不顾他，任他的小东西在前面射出浓稠的粘液，后面也一刻不停地重重顶进去浅浅抽出来。怀孕的时候确实是会敏感不少，阮山搂着湿淋淋软乎乎的易烊千玺，后知后觉地想起医生似乎说过这话。  
趁他停着的这一小会儿，易烊千玺伸手扯开裹在两人身上皱巴巴的毯子，刚露出脑袋去喘了两口气又被阮山裹了回来，他软软地推着阮山的胸脯，一边有去扯毯子说“我热”，还带着奶里奶气的哭腔。  
阮山顶了一下，听见他拉长的叫声：“不盖好要着凉的。”但还是伸手把毯子扯下来，让两个人的头露在外面。  
易烊千玺一手放在肚子上，一手伸出来去摸阮山汗湿的鬓角：“换了姿势好不好，这样我腰疼。”阮山亲了亲他，拉着他坐起来，又连忙把毯子给他披在身上。  
五个月的肚子说大不大，说小不小。易烊千玺直起身子时还显得手忙脚乱。他一手撑在阮山起伏的腹肌上，一手托着肚子下面，小心翼翼地把自己的腿缩起来，跪在阮山腰侧。  
阮山两手握着他的腰侧摩挲。易烊千玺现在还是很瘦，肩膀胸脯都是薄薄的，从背后看，还是细细瘦瘦的一条。只有侧面能看见小腹鼓起圆圆的弧度，又怪异又和谐地在他的腰上孕育着他们两个人的宝宝，这是他们俩初遇时从未想象到的未来。  
他的东西变得硬邦邦的，楞楞地杵在身下，等待着湿热的临幸。  
易烊千玺跪好了，伸手绕到身后捏住阮山的肉棒，他的额头因为不小的动作出了汗，亮晶晶地蒸腾着他发红发烫的脸，或者是因为害羞。肉棒抵住穴口的时候他小小的喘了一声，立刻收到了阮山滚烫的手掌的抚摸，“慢点来。”  
已经肏开的小嘴湿漉漉地等待着，柔软地将并不柔软的肉棒吃了进去，里面的肠液润润地包裹着阮山，他也忍得满头大汗，小心翼翼地托着易烊千玺的腰，下身被嘬得一跳一跳地也不敢动。  
自己说完换姿势的人吃进去就不愿意动了，阮山揉捏着他撑得红红的穴口吓唬他要再放一根手指进去，才抱着自己的肚子委委屈屈地坐了两下，又慢悠悠地抽出来坐下去，一时间两个人都被折腾得冒了汗。他两手还托着肚子，肩膀上严严实实地披着那天黑灰色的毯子，将一身灯光都罩在毯子下面，只在前面微微拉开一点缝隙，露出一小片白嫩嫩的隆起的肚皮。  
就像中世纪裹着黑纱的修女，黑纱下是不为人知的淫荡的身体。阮山被自己的想象刺激得更加兴奋，他用一只手摸上易烊千玺抱在肚子上的手指，想起刚开始的时候，人人都夸赞易烊千玺高级的禁欲的正气的照片视频，只有他被缩在衣袖里露出指头尖尖的粉嫩迷得昏天黑地。  
他扣住易烊千玺的胯，另一只手去在那肉嘟嘟的屁股上揉揉捏捏。易烊千玺自己抽插了两三下就腿抖得跪不稳了，放开肚子两手去捧着阮山的脸：“我不想动了…”  
阮山捏了捏他潮乎乎的鼻尖，“那我们俩就这样睡觉吧。”易烊千玺缩了缩屁股，听见阮山“嘶”得倒吸一口冷气，“你快点——啊！”阮山猝不及防地把他往下一按，肉棒的头部抵在了一个更深的位置，直像是捅到了内脏，易烊千玺被捅得直接叫出了声，赶忙托住了肚子。阮山安抚地扶住了他的腰，下身却一点也不停，顶着那一点就开始磨，或者浅浅地退出一点，又重重地捅进去。  
顶了几下易烊千玺就受不住了，四肢百骸都像过电一样一股一股地颤栗，他本能性地夹紧了双腿，却被肏开了屁股，穴口不自觉地收缩着。他没法弯腰，就伸直了胳膊要阮山抱，阮山搂住他，把他眼角湿淋淋的水渍舔掉。  
“阮山，阮山你停一下…”他揪着阮山后脑勺的头发贴着他的嘴唇叫他，阮山不知道听没听见，只一昧地在他脖子下巴上啃来啃去，“啊…阮山…唔……”阮山没停下来，依旧托着他的小屁股往自己的肉棒上按，一边问他怎么了。易烊千玺正抽抽搭搭地被他按着逃也逃不开，听他问就连忙用两条胳膊圈紧了他的肩膀，凑在他眼跟前，“唔…太深了，会顶到孩子的…”  
阮山本来缓了缓，眼睛都红了，他不是什么天生的好爸爸，只不过是因为孩子是易烊千玺的。现在这种情形，顶到孩子就顶到孩子吧。然后顿了顿，按着他的屁股疯狂地快速顶弄起来。  
易烊千玺自己的东西夹在肚子和阮山的小腹之间，每一次顶弄的晃动都要在那上面碾过揉搓，一下一下地夹着敏感细嫩的顶部，没被插几下就黏糊糊地射了出来，黏在他自己肚子上。  
他额头靠在阮山的肩膀上，被插得哀哀地叫着，刚射后紧绷的身体取悦了阮山插在他身体里的东西。抽插的幅度不能太大，就只能加快了速度，密集的顶弄一下下地戳在易烊千玺的前列腺上，最后竟顶得里面冒出了热烫的液体，暖融融地浇在阮山的龟头上。  
他哆嗦地跪坐在阮山胯上，被肏得不知应该托着肚子还是扶着阮山的肩膀，最后还是抽抽噎噎地抱住了自己的肚子，摇摇晃晃的像一只细皮嫩肉的漂亮不倒翁。  
阮山射出来的时候易烊千玺已经被插得泪眼婆娑了，他低着头看着自己的孕肚，在阮山漫长的射精中恍惚地觉得好像更大了些。他吸着鼻子被阮山揽进怀里，湿淋淋的一张小脸被细细地从额头亲到耳朵。  
“我腿麻了…”  
“那我们换个姿势。”  
“呜…我不要了…”易烊千玺被阮山转了个身体，背贴着阮山的胸脯被他搂在怀里。他的抗议被直接忽略，软手软脚地任由阮山摆布，刚硬起来的肉棒又被插进小穴，缓缓地贴着他的小屁股抽插。他的腿被分开，分别搭在阮山的腿上，阮山还故意又把腿岔开了点，引得他保持着一个双腿大开的姿势，羞耻地被阮山护着肚子抽插。阮山刚射过，正玩心大发，下身只顶在易烊千玺的敏感点缓缓地摩擦，两手在他肚子上摸来摸去，酥酥麻麻的也不知道是有什么开关，一阵一阵地冲击着他。虽然被隆起的肚子遮住了视线，可是他能感觉到自己小东西立起来了，孕肚沉沉的下坠感压着他的小腹，他仰着头弓起身子扣住阮山的胳膊不让他摸：“我想去…厕所。”  
阮山不让他去，更抱紧了他的肚子，还咬着他的耳朵肉用牙齿嚼，湿热的气息包裹着敏感的耳朵，他带着哭腔抱住阮山的胳膊：“呜…阮山哥哥…让我去…”话音刚落，阮山正被他叫哥哥哄得色心四起地去捏他的乳尖，就看见肚子下面细细地射出一股清亮亮的液体，扬起来又落在床上。两人都一愣，这下易烊千玺更羞耻了，转着身子，也不顾孩子了，拼命往阮山怀里钻，满脸的泪蹭在阮山滚烫的皮肤上。他哭得直哆嗦，又被阮山拎起来转了个个儿，面对面地圈在腿中间搂着哄。  
易烊千玺之前拍戏练出来的小肌肉已经因为怀孕变得软乎乎的，薄薄的小肩膀缩在阮山怀里直教人心疼得紧。阮山只能亲着他的鼻尖额头和他说没关系，又扯过来不知道什么时候掉在旁边的毯子把人裹紧了，连人带毯子搂在怀里，亲着他的头发旋。  
最后才和易烊千玺说，孩子的重量会导致轻微排尿，不是他的问题。  
易烊千玺才抽抽噎噎地从他脖子窝里抬起头来，睁着水淋淋的两只大眼睛，“真的吗？”  
阮山撒谎撒得脸不红心不跳，“是啊，是因为宝宝。”  
易烊千玺将信将疑，但还是伸了手信任地搂住他的脖子去要亲亲，阮山环住他的背，去凑在他耳朵边咬耳朵：“我还硬着。”


End file.
